Survivor: Greece
by author999
Summary: Sixteen characters from across the cartoon/anime universes compete against each other in the middle of the Greek Islands.  All but one will be voted out and become the Sole Survivor and walk away with one million dollars.
1. Intro

"Welcome everyone to the cast revel of Survivor: Greece," said Tracey sitting at a table. "We have the winner of last season Kagura."

"Hello," said Kagura sitting across from Tracey. "It's great to be here."

"Alright, let's get right into it," said Tracey. "Our first contestant is Bart from The Simpsons."

"Bart is a rebel and that could hurt him," said Kagura. "When you're out there and you're not doing anything, you could easily be voted out."

"Here is what Bart thinks about his chances," said Tracey.

_Bart: I really don't care if I win, I'm here for the fun of it and it gets me out of school and the money's good to…wait I do get money just for being on right?_

"Well, that was interesting," said a slightly confused Tracey. "Our next contestant is Charlie Brown from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy show."

"Charlie Brown has a lot of heart but in this game that can only get you so far," said Kagura. "But Fairy Boy had a lot of heart and look how far he got."

"Well hers is Charlie Brown's strategy," said Tracey.

_Charlie Brown: I'm here to prove to myself that I can win things and get far in competitions. I still think I'm probably not going to win based on my track recorded but I'm going to try._

"It's always good to try," said Tracey. "Our next contestant is Edward from Full Metal Alchemist."

"Edward is definitely one of my picks to win the game," explained Kagura. "He's strong and smart…kind of. His only drawback is that he can get offended easily. Then again so did I and I won the thing."

"Here is what Edward had to say before the game started," said Tracey.

_Edward: I'm here to play but I want to have fun. I've been working on my temper so I think I have a good shot to win this. When I look around I don't see too much competition._

"Well there ya go," said Tracey. "Our next contestant is our youngest Eric from South Park."

"I find this kid so funny but there is not a chance in hell that he will win," said Kagura. "He's just cannon fodder."

"Wow, tell us how you really feel," said Tracey casuing Kagura to raise her eyebrow. "Anyway, here's Eric's strategy."

_Eric: This is going to be so sweet. I'm here to win and if my tribe doesn't like it then they can suck it._

"Told you," said Kagura.

"I know," said Tracey. "Here's our next castaway Gene from Outlaw Star."

"Gene will definitely be the leader," said Gene. "But being the leader in Survivor isn't always the best thing. Over all I'd say he'll make the merge."

"Here is what Gene thinks about the game," said Tracey.

_Gene: I do think I'm probably going to be a leader on my tribe and I think that will help me in the game. But I don't want to just rush into being the leader I mean, who wants someone telling them what to do on day one?_

"Our next contestant is Heather from the Total Drama Series," said Tracey.

"When I look at Heather I see a female Li," said Kagura. "And I have no idea if she could win. She needs to team up with goats and ride them to the end if she wants to win."

"Okay then," said Tracey. "Here is Heather's plan for the game."

_Heather: Let's face it; I will never be a good social player so my plan is simple. I need to team up with people who have no mind of their own and use them. I have no problem letting people ride my coattails because they will never get the votes to win._

"Smart girl," said Kagura.

"Alright then," said Tracey. "Our next survivor is Kuki from Codename: Kids Next Door."

"I really don't know what to think of Kuki," said Kagura. "She reminds me a lot of Kari only even less game savvy then her."

"Well," said Tracey. "Here is what Kuki thinks about her chances."

_Kuki: Oh wow this is going to be so much fun! I just whish they would have let me bring my Survivor Time Rainbow Monkey with me. It has real fire making action!_

"She's going to be fun," said Kagura smiling at Tracy.

"For you maybe," said Tracey under his breath. "Anyway our next contestant is Lois from Family Guy."

"I really like Lois," said Kagura. "But she is the oldest woman on this season, although I wouldn't really call someone in their forties old. She'll need to work hard to be able to find common ground with all of the young people on this season."

"Wow," said Tracey impressed. "That was actually pretty insightful."

Kagura glared at Tracey for a moment.

"Here's Lois's strategy," said Tracey hastily.

_Lois: I'm a mother and by looking around here at all of the young people I think I'll use that to my advantage. Don't get me wrong I can be just as hip as the next person but I don't want to come across as desperate._

"Our next castaway is Lucy from the Charlie Brown and Snoopy show," said Tracey.

"Lucy is one of those people that will either be one of the first people out or go deep in the game," said Kagura. "If she can hold her own in the challenges or gets into a strong alliance I think she'll go deep."

"Here is what Lucy said about her strategy," said Tracey.

_Lucy: I'm here to play the game so I don't really care about the challenges. When it comes to those I know I won't be the strongest so I'm fine with latching onto an alliance as a number if it'll get me farther. They just better be ready when I stab them in the back so I can win._

"I like her already," said Kagura.

"Next is Mutsumi from Love Hina," said Tracey.

"On paper this woman should be the first person voted out," said Kagura. "She's forgetful, she's clumsy, and she has anemia of all things but to make up for all of that she is insanely smart when she pays attention so she could actually be very valuable to her tribe."

"Here's what Mutsumi said about her chances in the game," said Tracey.

_Mutsumi: I hope I can last a while. My goal is to make the jury, if I do that then I'll be very happy._

"Our next contestant is Naruto from Naruto," said Tracey.

"Oh my God this guys is so damn annoying," said Kagura. "But he is going to last a long time because of how strong he'll be in the challenges."

"Well," said Tracey. "Here is Naruto's strategy."

_Naruto: I'm going to be the powerhouse for my team. That's my plan pure and simple and I think it's a good plan._

"Believe it," said Tracey causing Kagura to burst into laughter. "Our next castaway is Sakura from Naruto."

"Sakura reminds me a lot of Sango," said Kagura still laughing. "Only I don't think Sakura will have to worry about teaming up with an Inuyasha."

"This is what Sakura had to say before the game started," said Tracey.

_Sakura: I do think that I will have to form an alliance early if I want to stay long term but I don't want to rush into anything I'll regret so for the first few days I'm going to sit back a little and see where everyone goes._

"Next we have Tea from Yu-Gi-Oh," said Tracey.

"I'm not sure what to think about Tea," said Kagura. "She's a nice enough girl but I don't know what she'll bring to the game. For all I know she'll be another Amy but I'm not getting a read on her."

"Well here is what Tea said about her game plan," said Tracey.

_Tea: My plan is to lay low for a little bit, be a hard worker in camp, and helpful in the challenges. Once I've proven myself to my tribe I think it will be much easier for me to make an alliance._

"Our next castaway is Toki from Princess Mononoke," said Tracey.

"Toki is going to do very well in this game," said Kagura. "I really have no idea how she won't make the merge but then again that's what I thought about Sango."

"Here is Toki's strategy," said Tracey.

_Toki: I know that I'm the strongest woman here and that there is not a chance in hell I'm not going to do well at camp or in the challenges. They should just give me the check now._

"Next we have Tucker form Danny Phantom," said Tracey.

"Tucker is totally out of his element," said Kagura. "I really don't see him lasting long unless he gets into a powerful alliance or someone else really screws up and gets voted out before him."

"Here is what Tucker had to say," said Tracey.

_Tucker: This is something I really don't do in my everyday life. I love my technology and eating anytime I want but I love the game play so I'm willing to give up some stuff if I have a chance to play the game._

"Our last castaway is Usopp from One Piece," said Tracey.

"I heard about Usopp from Sanji and it really wasn't all that good," said Kagura. "He has a tendency to make things up and if you get caught in a lie in Survivor you can get voted out very easily. On the bright side he could very easily be dragged to the final two as a goat."

"Well here is what Usopp said about his game plan," said Tracey.

_Usopp: I'm going to be me. I know that may not be the best thing in the world to do but I feel that if my tribe can get to know me for who I am outside of this game then they'll be fine when I tell my stories and when I have some fun with them._

"Well there you have it," said Tracey. "We'll see you all soon for the premier episode of Survivor Greece."

"Hold it," said Kagura. "I want details. What are the twists? How may blindsides are there?"

Tracey looked at Kagura blankly for a moment.

"We'll see you all later," said Tracey. "I hope you enjoyed the preview."

"…Ass," said Kagura.


	2. You're on Survivor Charlie Brown

"You're on Survivor Charlie Brown not in Sunday School!"

We see Tracey standing on a small boat.

"I'm here in the middle of the Aegean Sea," said Tracey. "Scattered all around the sea are hundreds of islands where the Greek Gods and Goddesses once roamed. It is here that sixteen castaways will battle the elements and each other to become the sole survivor. Thirty nine days, sixteen people, one Survivor!"

We see a large boat with sixteen people rowing towards Tracey.

"The sixteen castaways are Bart Simpson the ten year old student from The Simpsons," narrated Tracey "Charlie Brown the nine year old Baseball Team Manager from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Edward Elric the sixteen year old State Alchemist from Full Metal Alchemist, Eric Cartman the nine year old student from South Park, Gene Starwind the twenty year old outlaw from Outlaw Star, Heather the seventeen year old Queen Bea from the Total Drama Series, Kuki Sanban the ten year old Kids Next Door operative from Codename: Kids Next Door, Lois Griffin the forty three year old housewife from Family Guy, Lucy van Pelt the nine year old Psychiatrist from The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show, Mutsumi Otohime the twenty three year old University student from Love Hina, Naruto Uzumaki the fifteen year old ninja from Naruto, Sakura Haruno the fifteen year old ninja from Naruto, Tea Gardner the sixteen year old dancer from Yu-Gi-Oh, Toki the twenty seven year old iron worker from Princess Mononoke, Tucker Foley the fourteen year old student from Danny Phantom, and Usopp the seventeen year old sharpshooter from Once Piece."

_Eric: So we're rowing, which is like so hard seriously, and I'm sitting next to this guy with a metal arm and leg and I'm like I could totally push him off the boat and get rid of him but we're not supposed to 'hurt' anyone or we'll get kicked off the show. Mother (Censored) lawyers._

The group arrived in front of Tracey and looked at him patiently.

"Welcome everyone to Survivor Greece," said Tracey. "Now then on that island over there are two Immunity Necklaces. The fist man and the first woman to find them will have Immunity for their first Tribal Council. Good Luck."

After Tracey had finished the group started to row towards the island Tracey had pointed to.

_Charlie Brown: The first thing I notice is that we haven't been put in tribes yet so I think that whoever finds those Immunity Necklaces are going to be the ones to divided the tribes. I really want to find one of them but I'm not going to keep my hopes up._

As the castaways made their way to the island they were able to talk to one another for the first time.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" asked Mutsumi to Gene who was sitting next to her.

"We're talking for the first time ever and you talk about the weather?" asked an incredulous Gene. Mutsumi was looking rather absentmindedly off to the side of the boat for a moment before turning back to Gene.

"Pardon?" asked Mutsumi pleasantly.

"Never mind," said Gene.

"Come on guys," said Heather from the front of the boat. "We need to get to that island."

"I'm rowing as fast as I can," whined Eric.

"What are you talking about?" asked an annoyed Edward. "I'm the one doing all of the work."

"Would you two shut up!" yelled Heather causing everyone to look at her. "All this fighting isn't going to get us to the island any faster."

_Toki: I'm glad Heather put her foot down when she did otherwise I would have had to. And I really don't want to look like a controlling bitch on day one._

_Heather: I really don't care if they want to fight I just want to get Immunity and with them squabbling I won't get to the island so I can even look for Immunity._

Soon the group had arrived at the island and got out of the boat.

_Lucy: So when we get to the island everyone just runs off in all directions except of course for that Blockhead Charlie Brown and that girl in the green. I really don't know why they would do that and just let someone else find Immunity._

"Hi," said an excited Kuki. "I'm Numbah Three but you can call me Kuki."

"My name is Charlie Brown," said Charlie Brown pleasantly.

"Come on Charlie Brown let's to look for that Immunity Necklace," said Kuki excitedly. "We can share it!"

"Um Kuki," said Charlie Brown cautiously. "Only one person can have the Immunity Necklace."

Kuki looked at him blankly for a moment.

"Oh yeah," said Kuki slowly. "Let's go find it!"

Kuki ran off down the beach followed by a reluctant Charlie Brown. On another part of the island Tea, Heather, Tucker, and Lucy were looking for the Immunity Necklace.

"So why exactly are you looking with us?" asked Heather to Tucker.

"Well," said Tucker. "I figure that if I help you ladies maybe you would help me."

Lucy and Heather exchanged a look whereas Tea just smiled pleasantly at Tucker.

"Of course we will," said Tea.

_Tea: If you have someone willing to help you look for Immunity I don't see why you would turn that down especially considering there are like so few hiding spots for an Immunity Necklace. There are a handful of trees and bushes and maybe five large rocks so we would cover a lot of ground quickly not to mention I just like to help people._

_Tucker: The reason I looked for Immunity with the girls was because one, I'm a man all the ladies love…in my mind, and I recognized Heather. She was on Total Drama Island, Total Drama Action, and Total Drama World Tour, she's like famous and I know that she knows how to play the game so I figure I would rather have her on my side then being my enemy._

Elsewhere on the island Gene, Usopp, Edward and Toki were searching for an Immunity Necklace.

"You guys see anything?' asked Toki.

"Nope," answered Usopp.

"No," said Edward.

"Ah ha," said Gene. "Found it!"

Toki and Edward looked over at Gene who was holding up an Immunity Necklace although it looked more like a green talisman.

"Attention all male Survivors," came Tracey's voice over a megaphone. "Gene has found an Immunity Necklace. Please return to the beach."

"Good job Gene," said Usopp walking over to the red head. "Just remember your old pal Usopp when you pick your tribe."

Toki rolled her eyes and went back to searching as Gene, Usopp, and Edward walked back to the beach.

_Gene: And so the brown nosing has begun. It's amazing that once you get Immunity you suddenly become everyone's best friend…then again…I'd be doing the same damn thing (Laughs)_

On the other side of the island Charlie Brown had heard Tracey and turned to leave Kuki to look on her own.

"Bye Charlie Brown," said Kuki.

"Good luck Kuki," said Charlie Brown before leaving. As he was turning he tripped over a bush.

"Ow," said Charlie Brown getting back up brining up a blue amulet with him.

_Charlie Brown: So I found the Immunity Necklace…but because Gene had already found one I couldn't keep it so I gave it to Kuki because she was the first person to actually talk to me and because we were looking together._

"Attention all female Survivors Kuki has found the Immunity Necklace," came Tracey's voice over the megaphone again. "Please come back to the beach."

A few minutes latter the Survivors had arrived back at the beach to find Tracey standing in front of two rows of seven wooden disks. In front of the disks were two large mats one green the other blue.

"Gene and Kuki congratulations," said Tracey. "You two will have Immunity for the first Tribal Council you attend. Now then the ancient Greeks believed that the fates controlled their destiny and that is how we will be dividing the teams, by fate. Will all the men stand on a disk in the back row and all the woman stand on one in the front?"

The group did so except for Gene and Kuki who were standing on the mats matching their Immunity Necklaces color.

"Okay guys," said Tracey "Flip over your disks."

The Survivors did so and then walked over to their tribes with Lucy, Eric, Usopp, Toki, Lois, Naruto, and Tea joining Gene on the green mat and Heather, Sakura, Bart, Mutsumi, Edward, Tucker, and Charlie Brown joining Kuki on the blue mat.

"Now then," said Tracey holding two bags. "On to your tribe names. Your tribes will be named after two city states that have gone to war on many occasions which is fitting since you guys will be in a war to survive yourselves. Green tribe you are the Sparta Tribe."

Tracey threw the first bag over to Gene who caught it while Eric laughed at their name.

"Blue Tribe you are the Athens Tribe," said Tracey throwing the second bag at Kuki who caught it as well. "Inside your bags are your buffs and the map to your camp. Your outriggers are waiting for you on the other side of the island. Good luck and I'll see you all at your first Immunity Challenge."

The Survivors put on their buffs and headed out in opposite directions.

(Theme song)

We see a clip of Gene opening a puzzle bag during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tea running up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Sparta Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Lois rowing a in the large boat followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Eric sitting down on a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Lucy carrying a bucket of water followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Usopp stoking a fire. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of several islands in the Aegean Sea flash by. We see a clip of Naruto running through the water during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Toki rubbing two sticks together to try a make a fire. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see the words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Sakura falling off a platform during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Edward rowing in an outrigger followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words Athens Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Heather emerging from the ocean during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Kuki walking down a beach followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of several imposing Greek statues flash by. We see a clip of Bart playing with a makeshift slingshot. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Charlie Brown helping to push a large bolder up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words One Survivor flash by. We see a clip of Tucker on top of a column during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Mutsumi stirring a pot of rice followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The logo for Survivor Greece flashes by.

Sparta Tribe Day 1:

The Sparta Tribe was walking down the beach looking for their outrigger.

"Are we there yet?" whined Eric.

"For the tenth time no," said an annoyed Lucy.

"Okay kids just calm down," said Lois. "We'll get their soon enough."

"Who are you calling a kid you old hag," said Eric.

"What!" yelled Lois.

_Eric: Lois doesn't know what the hell she's talking about. She's the oldest woman here which means she's the weakest on the tribe. I know I'll make farther then her._

_Lois: No one talks to me like that especially some nine year old whose been spoiled rotten by some slut of a mother._

"Okay guys," said Gene trying to diffuse the situation. "Just calm down. It's the first day and everyone is a little bit anxious but we have to work together so we can get to camp."

Eric, Lucy, and Lois muttered some things under their breath but stopped arguing.

"Good job," whispered Toki to Gene. "I don't know how much longer I would have been able to deal with that."

Gene nodded in agreement.

_Gene: This is going to be a long trip to camp._

Athens Tribe Day 1:

The Athens Tribe was also walking along the beach trying to find their outrigger only they were having a very different conversation.

"Yeah," cheered Kuki. "Charlie Brown is on my Tribe!"

She tightly hugged Charlie Brown happily.

"Choking," said Charlie Brown. "Not breathing."

"Oops," said Kuki. "Sorry."

_Kuki: I like Charlie Brown a lot and I was really happy he was on a tribe with me. He just seams really nice and he helped me find the Immunity Necklace._

"Well can you tell there's an alliance already forming," said Heather quietly to Tucker.

"Oh yeah," replied Tucker. "We should keep an eye on them."

"Absolutely," said Heather.

_Heather: I already have one person working for me and looking at my tribe Tucker was probably my best choice. I mean look at what I have to work with. I have crazy Kuki, the idiot Mutsumi, Edward is kind of okay, Sakura looks like a threat, Bart looks like he could probably work but not for long, and then there's Charlie Brown who's just there._

"I see the outrigger guys," said Sakura excitedly.

"That didn't take as long as I thought it would," said a surprised Edward.

"That's because we're obviously the better team," said Bart simply.

"Obviously," agreed Heather getting into the outrigger. "Who has the map?"

"I do," said Mutsumi getting into the outrigger.

"Lead the way," said Sakura.

_Mutsumi: I'm glad that my tribe is giving me the chance to prove myself. I know that I come off as an air head but I do know what I'm doing, well, when I'm concentrating anyways and what else is there to do out here then concentrate on the game…or this lovely scenery._

Sparta Tribe Day 1:

The Sparta Tribe had found their outrigger and were making their way to their camp.

"Usopp which way should we go?" asked Naruto. Usopp looked up from the map.

"Keep going straight," said Usopp "Then we'll need to go to the left for a little bit."

"Got it," said Naruto.

_Usopp: Thankfully for my Tribe and for me I know how to read a map and I was able to get us to camp pretty quick. Although, it would have been quicker if Eric hadn't got into another fight._

"Guys I'm tired can we take a break?" asked Eric.

"Keep going," said a chipper Naruto. "We'll get their faster if we don't keep stopping."

"Oh shut up you fudge packer," said Eric. Naruto looked at him blankly.

"What?" asked the confused ninja.

"He said you were gay," explained Lois.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

_Lucy: I'm just going to say it I hate Eric…I hate him so much but…he could be very useful to me. As long as he's in the game I'm not going to be a target and that's a great thing for me._

Eventually they had arrived at their camp even with Eric and Naruto arguing the entire time.

"Okay everyone just shut up!" said an annoyed Toki. "We all came here to play a game, not to argue the entire time. Naruto just get over it and Eric, suck it up and move on!"

_Toki: I really just couldn't take it any more. Eric can be annoying but if you don't feed the troll he'll leave you alone. I came here to play a game and win a million dollars not baby sit a bunch of little kids who can't get over themselves._

_Eric: (Singing) Toki's a bitch. She's a big fat bitch; she's the biggest bitch in the whole wide world…_

Athens Tribe Day 1:

_Sakura: So Mutsumi was able to get us to our camp very easily, which I will admit kind of surprised me because well…she doesn't really look like the type of person who knows what they're doing. Just goes to show I shouldn't misjudge my tribe mates._

"Okay guys," said Edward. "We need to try and make a fire and we need to start on a shelter."

_Heather: So we hit the beach and Edward decides he's going to be in charge and direct all of us on what to do. I'm fine with it for the moment because the moment there's a mistake as leader he'd be the reason. I love it when they just hand me a reason to get rid of them._

Mutsumi raised her hand.

"Yes?" asked a slightly confused Edward.

"Well," said Mutsumi pleasantly. "There really isn't a lot of wood or trees around here so I think maybe we should look for a cave or something to use as shelter."

The rest of the tribe looked at her in surprise.

"That's actually a really good idea," said Bart.

"Yeah it is," said Edward. "Tucker, Charlie Brown, and Kuki you guys can go do that while the rest of us can try and start a fire."

"I really don't think that we'll need five people to start a fire," said Heather.

"Good point Heather," said Edward. "You and Bart can go look for water."

Heather and Bart did a double take but did as they were told.

_Edward: I think that becoming the leader of the tribe will be alright for me in the long run. Everything that I said we should do we had to do on the first day so I'm not really worried about my decision at all._

Night 1:

_Bart: So Heather and I found the water but we couldn't drink it because Edward, Mutsumi, and Sakura couldn't get a fire going. The only good thing was that Tucker, Kuki, and Charlie Brown were able to find that cave Mutsumi was talking about…her being right again is still a little weird but I live with a genius so I'm used to it._

"Well guys," said Edward to the rest of the tribe inside of the cave. "We got a lot accomplished today and I know we'll get even more done tomorrow."

"Of course we will," said Heather trying to be cheerful.

"Good night guys," said Edward lying down.

"Good night Edward," said Kuki. "Good night Charlie Brown, good night Tucker, good night Mutsumi…"

"Kuki," said an annoyed Heather. "Be quiet and go to bed."

"Okay," said Kuki "Good night Heather, good night Bart, good night Sakura."

"Good night Kuki," said Charlie Brown before clasping his hands together and bowing his head.

"What are you doing Charlie Brown?" asked Heather.

"Saying my prayers," said Charlie Brown simply.

_Heather: Oh my God we have a freaking bible thumper on the tribe. Newsflash, you're on Survivor Charlie Brown not in Sunday school! But I did learn something about Charlie Brown from this; he can be used easily because from my experience these bible thumpers tend to be very trusting._

Sparta Tribe Day 2:

The members of the Sparta Tribe were slowly getting up as the sun was coming over the horizon.

_Usopp: So yesterday we were able to make a lean-to as a shelter. It's not much but I'm fine with it. At first I thought that Eric would be starting fights again today but he still hasn't gotten up yet so it's actually been pretty quiet._

Usopp and Gene were trying to get a fire going, Naruto was doing some morning exercise, Tea and Lois were combing the beach looking for snails, and Toki and Lucy had gone to check tree mail.

_Lucy: I really wanted to talk to Toki alone because I think I can get her into an alliance easily. I mean the only thing she's done since the game has started was try to stop fights that means she's one of those 'bleeding heat' types and they're really easy to manipulate._

"Toki," said Lucy. "I really want to know where I stand with you."

"You and me are fine," said Toki slightly surprised by the question. "Why?"

"I just really want to make it as far as I can," said Lucy simply. "Actually I really just want to make it to the jury."

_Toki: Right now my tribe knows me as the girl who yells at Eric which is fine for now but Lucy I can see right through you I'm not stupid. You just want an alliance to make sure you don't go anywhere and I'm fine with that because it's part of the game but she probably would have had better luck talking to that bleeding heart Tea._

"I think you'll be fine Lucy," said Toki. "Don't worry."

The two had arrived at tree mail to find a small stone inside of it. The two walked back to camp to show the others.

"We have a challenge guys," called Toki.

"Great," said Naruto excitedly. "I can't wait for a challenge. Let me go get Eric."

He ran off to wake Eric before anyone could stop him and sure enough there were soon the sounds of Eric yelling at Naruto.

_Eric: So I'm just sleeping in the shelter minding my own business when that ass muncher Naruto comes out of no where to bother me. What the hell?_

"What the (Censored) do you think you're doing!" yelled Eric. "I'm trying to sleep here!"

"We have a challenge!" yelled back Naruto. "You fat ass!"

"Hey," said and angry Eric. "I'm not fat I'm just big boned."

"Guys we need to go to the challenge," said Tea pleadingly. "Please stop this fighting."

The two boys looked over at the rest of the tribe who were all ready to go to the challenge.

"Coming," said Naruto.

_Naruto: I cannot stand Eric. He's lazy and absolutely worthless in this game I have no idea why he even applied to be on this show._

Immunity/Reward Challenge Day 2:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey who had his hands behind his back as the two tribes were walking up to a large hill. In front of Tracey were the two colored mats along with two large boulders one blue the other green.

"Welcome everyone to the first Immunity Challenge," said Tracey. "This Immunity challenge is based on the myth of Sisyphus the man who chained up death itself and was punished by having to push up a large boulder up a hill only for it to come back down for the rest of eternity. For your Challenge you will be pushing your tribe colored boulder up this hill here. This first tribe to pass the finish line at the top if the hill will win flint as well as this."

He took his hands from behind his back to show the Survivors a small statue of Atlas with the earth on his back.

"Immunity," said Tracey causing the group to cheer. "I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

A few moments latter the tribes were ready all at the start line waiting for Tracey to start the challenge.

"For Immunity and fire in the form of flint Survivors ready go!" said Tracey. The two tribes were off with Sparta being faster at getting to the boulder then the Athens Tribe.

"Hurry up Charlie Brown," said Heather. "Move it!"

"I'm coming," said Charlie Brown arriving at the boulder and helping Edward, Heather, Tucker, and Sakura to push the boulder while Kuki, Bart, and Mutsumi guided it.

"Man this is so heavy," said Eric.

"Just keep going," said Naruto.

"Shut up you pussy," said Eric.

"What!" yelled Naruto.

"The Sparta Tribe who had a bit of a lead over the Athens Tribe suddenly slowing down," said Tracey. "Athens Tribe you have an opening!"

"We're taking it," said Edward. "Okay Kuki we need to go to the right otherwise were going to hit that divot!"

"Got it," said Kuki directing the others to guide the boulder to the right.

"Would you two stop it!" yelled Gene at Naruto and Eric. "We're in the middle of a challenge! Do you want to lose Immunity?"

"It's his fault," said Eric and Naruto at the same time.

"Come on guys," said a tired Charlie Brown to his tribe. "We need to hurry up before they stop fighting. I don't want to be the first person voted out!"

"You won't be if we win this challenge," said Edward. "Kuki how much further?"

"A few more yards," said Kuki.

"We can do it guys!" said Bart. Back with the Sparta Tribe Naruto and Eric had stopped their fight only to keep purposely bumping into each other while they pushed the boulder.

"Would you two stop it?" asked Lois. "You guys keep shifting the direction."

"Crap," said Tea when the boulder suddenly shifted directions again causing her to topple over.

"Now look what you did," said Naruto.

"Me?" asked Eric. "That was you!"

With Naruto and Eric shouting at each other and Lois and Gene rushing over to help Tea back up Lucy, Toki, and Usopp were left alone to push the boulder up the hill. Charlie Brown looked back down to see Lucy struggling then falling forward.

"Gene!" yelled Charlie Brown. "Help Lucy!"

Gene looked over to see Toki and Usopp desperately trying to keep the boulder moving forward and not rolling back onto Lucy. He rushed back to the boulder followed by Lois and Tea to help.

"Athens wins Immunity!" yelled Tracey. The Sparta Tribe looked up to see the Athens Tribe celebrating as they past the finish line. A few minutes latter the two tribes were back at the bottom of the hill.

"Athens Tribe," said Tracey "Here's your flint and more important is Immunity."

Edward took the flint while Charlie Brown took the Immunity Idol.

"Sparta Tribe," said Tracey. "A horrible performance. I'll see you all at Tribal Council where one of you will be the first person voted out of Survivor Greece."

The two tribes nodded and went there separate ways.

Sparta Tribe Day 2:

"Oh my God that sucked," said Toki walking into camp with the others close behind her.

"I know," agreed Gene. "At least those weren't real boulders otherwise we could have had a squished Lucy."

Lucy shuddered at the thought as she past Gene.

_Gene: Compared to the other tribe we are physically stronger but our teamwork sucked all because of Eric. For me there is no other choice Eric is going home tomorrow._

"Yeah guys," said Eric. "There was no reason we should have lost that challenge."

The others looked at him incredulously.

"We need a leader," continued Eric. "And obviously I'm the only one here that can do the job I'm electing myself as leader."

Before anyone else could say anything Eric waddled back to the shelter and went back to sleep.

_Naruto: Oh my God this asshole is delusional. There is not a chance in hell that this kid could be a leader of, I don't know, a fan club let alone a tribe. Believe it!_

_Eric: So I just appointed myself leader so the tribe is going to do so much better, seriously, and we're going to vote out that old hag Lois because she's the oldest woman here and that means she's the weakest and the weakest have to leave._

Athens Tribe Day 2:

The Athens Tribe came into camp celebrating their victory.

"We did it guys," cheered Kuki. "We won the first Immunity Challenge."

"And we got flint," said Edward.

_Edward: Going into the challenge I really didn't know what to expect because we don't really have the strongest people on our tribe but with my superior leadership and our teamwork we won._

"See Charlie Brown," said Kuki excitedly. "I told you that you wouldn't be the first person voted out."

"You were right," said Charlie Brown smiling at her.

_Charlie Brown: Coming into this game my worst fear was that I'd be the first person voted out but we won the first Immunity Challenge so I'm not going to be the first person voted out of the game! I'm really happy._

_Kuki: It's really nice to know that we don't have to vote anyone out; I know I would have had a really hard choice because I like everyone here. And it was also really great that we got flint because we could finally have something to eat. I was so happy when Edward finally got the fire going and I was able to make some rice._

A little bit later Heather and Tucker were sitting down on the beach.

"Good thing we won the challenge today," said Heather. "I actually didn't know who we would have voted for."

"I would have thought it would have to be Charlie Brown," said Tucker in surprise. "He's the weakest person here."

"True," said Heather. "But I could easily use him as a vote."

"Good point," said Tucker.

"Tucker just stick with me and we'll be in the final two in no time," said Heather. Tucker looked over at her and nodded in agreement.

_Tucker: Yes Heather, of course I'll stick with you Heather. I think that when Heather came into this game she was expecting to use people to get to the end like she always has but I don't think she was expecting the person she's using to use her. I'm going to let her 'drag me to the end' and once I get there I'm going to simply explain to the jury how I used Heather to get me there. So yes Heather I'll be your silent partner but once we get to the end I'm going to get the win._

Sparta Tribe Day 3:

The morning of Tribal Council on the Sparta Tribe was a rather uneventful morning. Eric was once again sleeping in and the others were doing the mundane morning routine all except for Lucy who was quietly sitting on the beach.

_Lucy: The feeling of the tribe seems to be that Eric should go home tonight but I really want him to stick around. I know that Eric wants to get rid of Lois for some really stupid reason but if I can get some more people willing to vote for her then I think I can save Eric and guaranty I make at least the merge._

A little bit latter Lucy and Toki were down on the beach talking.

"What are you thinking about tonight?" asked Lucy.

"Eric," said Toki quickly.

"I understand that," said Lucy. "But I think we should maybe get rid of Lois tonight."

Toki gave Lucy a very confused look.

"Here me out," said Lucy. "Why get rid of Eric when he's dug such a hole for himself that he wont ever get out of? We can keep him around to the merge as a guarantied vote and vote him out at the final three."

"And who says you wouldn't just take him to the final two if you won Immunity?" asked Toki.

"Would you want to him to get a cent from this show?" asked Lucy simply.

"No," answered Toki.

_Toki: I knew Lucy was smarter then she was letting on and it shows. Eric would be the perfect goat to take to the final three and I'm actually fine with voting out Lois. I mean I don't even think I've even talked to here for more then a few minutes._

On the other side of camp Lois was talking to Gene.

_Lois: I don't know why but for some reason I have this wired feeling that it could possibly be me going tonight. It should be obvious that Eric should go but I really haven't made any bonds with my tribe so who's to say someone wouldn't just want to get rid of me?_

"I don't know why Gene but I think it could be me," said Lois.

"You aren't going anywhere Lois," said Gene. "Trust me just put down Eric's name tonight."

"Alright Gene," said Lois. "I trust you."

_Lois: After talking to Gene I feel a lot better but I'm still going to bring my things just in case._

A little bit latter Eric had woken up and was talking to Lucy.

"So," said Eric. "What's going on?"

"I think I was able to convince them to vote for Lois," said Lucy.

"Good," said Eric. "They respect my authoritah."

_Eric: Well tonight that hag Lois is going home which is freaking sweet but I really don't know why Lucy is doing this. I mean she's the youngest girl here which means she's the second weakest next to the old hag._

_Lucy: I'm still not sure if this will work but I talked to Toki, Tea, and Usopp and they all seamed to like the idea so we'll see._

Tribal Council Night 3:

The Sparta Tribe walked into Tribal Council quietly. Tribal Council looked like a smaller version of the Acropolis and in the center of it was a large fire pit. To the left of the fire pit were eight seats shaped like the tops of Greek columns. To the right of the fire pit was Tracey. The Sparta Tribe took a seat with Gene, Tea, Naruto, and Lois in the back row and with Toki, Usopp, Lucy, and Eric sitting in the front row.

"Welcome Sparta Tribe to Tribal Council," said Tracey. "Behind each of you are torches please dip them into the fire. This is the ritual of Tribal Council, in this game fire represents your life and once it is out you are out of this game."

The group picked up their torches that were designed like Greek columns and dipped them into the flame.

"Well," said Tracey sitting down. "I have to say that Immunity Challenge was pretty crazy. Toki what happened?"

"Simply put we had no communication," said Toki. "Eric and Naruto just got into a fight and we suddenly became two people short."

"Lois," said Tracey. "What do you think lead to this fight?"

"Eric," said Lois simply. "Eric has been the reason for every fight we have had for the past three days."

"Bitch," said Eric.

"Why do you think Lois is a bitch Eric?" asked Tracey.

"Because she's a bitter old hag," said Eric. "She knows she's going home tonight so she's just trying to stir up some shit."

Lois rolled here eyes but said nothing.

"Lucy," said Tracey. "I've been hearing a lot of negative things about Eric are there any positives?"

"Well," said Lucy after a moment. "As long as he's in the game I know I won't be a target."

"And I'm the leader," said Eric causing Naruto to roll his eyes.

"Naruto why are you rolling your eyes?" asked Tracey.

"Because Eric is not out leader," said Naruto. "Gene is. From the first day Gene has stepped up and tried to keep the peace along with Toki."

"No," said Eric. "I'm the leader and you will respect my authoritah!"

"Oh shut up," said a very angry Naruto.

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey. "Gene you have Immunity. Are you going to keep it?"

"Yes I am," said Gene.

"Alright then," said Tracey. "Tea you're up first."

She nodded and got up to vote. Next to vote was Lois who voted for Eric.

"You're a spoiled little brat who needs a good ass whopping."

She put her vote into the intricately designed Grecian urn next to the pen and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Naruto followed by Usopp, Toki, and Eric who voted for Lois.

"You're an old hag and I can't wait until I don't have to deal with you anymore."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Gene then finally Lucy. We do not see your vote.

"Sorry about this but that's the way the game goes."

She put her vote into the urn and went back to her seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey before going over to get the urn.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey. "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. I'll read the votes. First vote, Lois."

Lois rolled her eyes but said nothing.

"Next vote, Eric," said Tracey holding up the vote.

"Bitch," hissed Eric to Lois.

"Third vote, Eric," said Tracey holding up the vote "That's two votes Eric one vote Lois."

"I'll get you for that," said Eric to Naruto.

"Next vote, Eric," said Tracey causing Eric to look around in surprise. "Three votes Eric one vote Lois. Next vote is for Eric."

Eric looked very annoyed.

"That's four votes Eric one vote Lois," said Tracey taking the next vote out of the urn. "Next vote and the first person voted out of Survivor Greece Eric. Eric you need to bring me your torch."

"You guys are all a bunch of lying mother (Censored)," said Eric getting his torch. "You know what no! Screw you guys I'm going home!"

"Yes you are," said Tracey snuffing Eric's torch. "Eric the Tribe has spoken."

"You're all a bunch of bitches," said Eric before turning to leave.

"Well," said Tracey. "I think now you all a much more unified tribe and you will be getting fire from your torches so here is some flint."

Tracey threw the flint over to Toki who caught it.

"Gene you can leave the Immunity Necklace on your seat," said Tracey. Gene nodded and did so before leading the tribe out of Tribal Council.

Final words:

_Eric: I was on a tribe of assholes! I hope they all get voted out especially that lying whore Lucy! When she gets voted out man she is in for it!_

Next time on Survivor

After Eric's elimination the Sparta Tribes tries to start over.

One Survivor finds themselves on the outs and tries to get back in.

And one Survivor finds they could get ahead by using their friends.


	3. This will either be really smart

"This will either be really smart or extremely stupid"

Previously on Survivor, Sixteen castaways arrived in Greece to begin an adventure of a life time. Gene and Kuki found individual Immunity Necklaces and the tribes were divided. On the Sparta Tribe Eric began to cause fights to break out before they even arrived at camp. On the Athens Tribe Heather began to make a move to form alliances by first teaming up with Tucker. At the Immunity challenge the physically weaker Athens Tribe was able to beat the stronger Sparta Tribe after Eric and Naruto got into another fight. Back at camp Eric appointed himself leader of the tribe and targeted Lois. Lucy, seeing a chance to get herself farther in the game by keeping the annoying Eric targeted Lois as well. However at Tribal Council Eric was unanimously voted out after getting into another fight. Fifteen are left who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

We see a clip of Gene opening a puzzle bag during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tea running up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Sparta Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Lois rowing a in the large boat followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Eric sitting down on a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Lucy carrying a bucket of water followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Usopp stoking a fire. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of several islands in the Aegean Sea flash by. We see a clip of Naruto running through the water during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Toki rubbing two sticks together to try a make a fire. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see the words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Sakura falling off a platform during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Edward rowing in an outrigger followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words Athens Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Heather emerging from the ocean during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Kuki walking down a beach followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of several imposing Greek statues flash by. We see a clip of Bart playing with a makeshift slingshot. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Charlie Brown helping to push a large bolder up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words One Survivor flash by. We see a clip of Tucker on top of a column during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Mutsumi stirring a pot of rice followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The logo for Survivor Greece flashes by.

Sparta Tribe Night 3:

The Sparta Tribe walked happily into camp after Tribal Council.

_Naruto: We got rid of Eric at Tribal Council I can't be any happier about it. Now I think we can move on and become a stronger tribe._

"Okay Gene," said Lois. "Start that fire."

Gene smiled and nodded grabbing the flint.

"We need some wood first," said Toki.

"I'll get some," said Tea before walking off to get some firewood.

"I'll help you Tea," said Lucy following her.

_Toki: After we voted out Eric the tribe just felt so much better. I think we actually felt like an actual tribe for the first time in three days._

_Lucy: So we get back to camp and everyone is all happy and lovey-dovey but in the back of my mind I know that I'm in trouble. I tried to save Eric and get Lois voted off and everyone knows it so I think I could be in deep trouble._

Later that night after the others were asleep Gene and Toki were down on the beach talking.

"So I was thinking," said Gene.

"That's always a good thing," replied Toki causing Gene to laugh a little.

"Since we've become the de facto leaders of the tribe," said Gene. "It would only be right if we were the final two."

"I like it when you think," said Toki smiling.

_Gene: So I made a final two alliance with Toki and I don't think I could have picked a better person to team up with. She's strong, smart, and the others respect her a lot so I think we could really make it to the end no problem._

Athens Tribe Day 4:

Charlie Brown and Kuki were the first two people awake on the Athens Tribe and were walking along the beach in search of snails.

_Charlie Brown: I know that I'm not the strongest person on my tribe but I really want to get as far as I can in this game so I think that I need to start making alliances with people if I want to stay._

"Hey Kuki," said Charlie Brown. "I think maybe we should try to look out for one another."

"But we already are silly," said Kuki picking up a snail.

"No I mean that we should vote with each other so we can stay in the game," explained Charlie Brown.

_Kuki: Sometimes Charlie Brown can be really wired. We have Immunity so I don't see why he worries so much about getting voted off._

After Charlie Brown and Kuki had gathered as many snails as they could, they walked back to the shelter to find Edward dishing out some left over rice into a wooden bowl.

"Wow," said Kuki. "Did you make that?"

"Yep," said Edward.

"I didn't know you could whittle," said Charlie Brown.

"Yeah," said Edward "Whittle."

_Edward: I'm not really supposed to use my alchemy too much in this game. I'm not allowed to use it to make fire, shelter, or any luxuries that could be won at a Reward Challenge. So I've just been using it to make little comforts like utensils and bowls and things like that for the tribe. They'll have to do until we can start winning some Reward Challenges._

Later once everyone had woken up the Athens Tribe began to do their daily chores except for Bart who was lounging in the cave.

"Come on Bart," said Sakura walking up to him. "Come with me to go get tree mail."

"Nah," said Bart. "I'm just going to relax for a while."

Sakura gave an exasperated sigh but went to check tree mail by herself.

_Sakura: I like Bart but he needs to step up and do some stuff around camp if he wants to stay much longer. I just hope he proves himself in the challenges._

Reward Challenge Day 4:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the Athens Tribe walked into the field from the first challenge and stood on their mat. Tracey was standing next to a covered table.

"Athens Tribe getting your first look at the Sparta Tribe," said Tracey as the Sparta Tribe walked in. "Eric voted out at the last Tribal Council."

No one looked surprised by this.

"Today's Reward Challenge is a takeoff on the myth of Pandora," said Tracey. "And by that I mean the myth of her creation. The Gods molded her out of clay and the Goddess adorned her. For this challenge one person on each tribe will be a caller while the rest of the tribe will be blindfolded and have to look for the parts to assemble a statue of Pandora. Once all of the parts have been found you will take off your blindfolds and assemble the statue. The first tribe to complete the statue of Pandora will win Reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for?"

There was a chorus of yeses from the tribes and Tracey uncovered the table.

"Pillows and blankets," said Tracey. "To make camp life a little easier. Athens Tribe you have one extra member so one of you will have to sit out. Keep in mind that no one can sit out at back to back challenges."

"I'll sit out," said Bart.

"Okay then," said Tracey. "I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

A few moments latter the tribes had made their decisions.

"Lucy calling for the Sparta Tribe," said Tracey. "Charlie Brown calling for the Athens Tribe. For pillows and blankets Survivors ready, go!"

"Gene, Toki go forward ten steps," called Lucy. "Naruto and Usopp go forward five steps then left another five!"

They did as they were told.

"Sakura just keep going straight," said Charlie Brown. "And Edward could you follow her?"

Sakura and Edward followed his directions immediately.

"Usopp stop and turn to the right," called Lucy. "Gene there is a leg three steps to the left of you get it! Tea and Lois I need you to go forward at take the leg from Gene."

The groups did as they were told and Lois got the leg that Gene had found a moment ago and brought it back to the mat.

"Sparta Tribe with their first piece of the statue," said Tracey.

"Make that two," said Lucy as Tea brought back an arm that Usopp and Naruto had found.

"Athens Tribe you need to pick it up," said Tracey.

"Charlie Brown, send more of us out there," said an annoyed Heather.

"Oh um okay," said Charlie Brown. "Sakura there's the first half of the torso to your left!"

"Gene, Toki the bottom half of the torso is just to the left of you," called Lucy "Naruto you moron don't move unless I tell you to!"

"Heather and Tucker I need you guys to go straight ahead and then to the right," said Charlie Brown.

"Finally," said Heather grabbing Tucker's hand and going straight only to bump into Sakura and Edward returning.

"Athens Tribe had their first piece of the statue," said Tracey as Lois and Tea were brining back their bottom half of the torso. "Sparta has three pieces!"

Usopp and Naruto were running back with the first half of the torso.

"Don't run you dummies!" yelled Lucy. "Let Tea and Lois get it like we planed then get your butts back to where you were!"

"Charlie Brown!" yelled Heather. "Where on earth are we supposed to be going!"

"To the left!" yelled back Charlie Brown.

"Sparta brings back their fourth piece of the statue," said Tracey. "They just need two more."

"We just need the other led and the other arm," said Lucy to herself. "Toki leg at one o'clock!"

"Got it," said Toki bending down and grabbing the leg after a moment to blind searching.

"Tea, go get it," said Lucy. "Follow Toki's voice!"

"Over here Tea!" yelled Toki.

"Charlie Brown!" yelled Heather and Tucker angrily.

"Where's the piece!" yelled Heather.

"I don't know," said Charlie Brown quietly trying to look for the piece.

"Charlie I know you're trying," said Mutsumi. "But we have to hurry."

"Heather it's six steps to your right!" shouted Charlie Brown.

"Sparta has their next piece of the statue," said Tracey. "They only need one more. Athens Tribe is way behind."

"Naruto you're right on top of it!" yelled Lucy as Naruto grabbed the arm in front of him. "Now everyone get back here!"

"Heather and Tucker bring back the Athens Tribe's second piece," said Tracey. "But the Sparta Tribe has all of theirs. Sparta Tribe, take off your blindfolds!"

"Tea, Lois put it together!" yelled Lucy.

"We're right here Lucy you don't have to yell," said Lois putting the left leg into the base of the statue.

"Come one Charlie Brown," said an angry Tucker. "Where are we going?"

"There is the arm three steps to your right," said Charlie Brown.

"He speaks at last," said Tucker.

"Got it!" cheered Tea.

"Sparta wins Reward!" said Tracey as the Sparta Tribe cheered happily. A few moments later both tribes were standing on their mats.

"Sparta Tribe here is your reward," said Tracey handing the pillows and blankets to Usopp and Tea. "Now then there is something else you get for winning. You get to choose one person form the Athens Tribe to come to your camp as a Prisoner of War."

The Athens Tribe looked at one another warily.

"We choose Charlie Brown," said Lucy.

"Alright then Charlie Brown, come here," said Tracey. Charlie Brown sadly walked over to Tracey and was handed a scroll.

"Open this in privet," said Tracey "Athens Tribe I have nothing for you. I'll see you all at the Immunity Challenge."

Charlie Brown looked back sadly at his tribe before following the Sparta Tribe back to their camp.

Athens Tribe Day 4:

The Athens Tribe, minus Charlie Brown, had already gotten back to camp and were sitting around the fire.

_Bart: Charlie Brown really screwed up the Reward Challenge and we lost because of him. Now because of some twist we won't have to deal with him for a while so I'm happy._

"Man," said Sakura. "I really wanted those pillows and blankets."

"Tell me about it," replied an annoyed Heather. "Sleeping on rock all night sucks."

"We would have won if Charlie Brown had sat out," said Bart.

"Probably," said Heather.

"But if we didn't have him compete then he would have to compete in the Immunity Challenge," said Tucker. "I'd rather lose the Reward Challenge then have to go to Tribal Council."

There was a murmur of agreement from the others.

_Sakura: Tucker made a good point. Charlie Brown may not be the best in the challenges, which really I'm okay with because he at least tries and even if he does badly in the Reward Challenge he doesn't have to compete in the Immunity Challenge._

"Well," said Edward getting up. "There's no reason to just sit here and complaining. If we want to make the cave more comfortable then we should go gather leaves or start weaving grass into a mat or something."

"That's a good idea Ed," said Sakura.

_Heather: So after Edward's absolutely "moving" speech everyone got up and did what he told us to do. Except for Bart who just disappeared but I really don't care I'm more worried about the fact so many people on the tribe are following Edward blindly._

Sparta Tribe Day 4:

_Charlie Brown: After we lost the Reward Challenge Tracey told us about the new twist and I became a prisoner of war…this wont end well for me I know it. I'm already in trouble with my tribe and now that I'm going to be here for a while I'm worried that I won't get the chance to try and save myself._

Charlie Brown was standing on the beach opening the scroll that Jeff had given him.

"Clue number one, head east of the tree to find what you seek," read Charlie Brown. "Which tree?"

"What are you doing you blockhead?" came a voice causing Charlie Brown to jump.

"Oh hi Lucy," said Charlie Brown. "Here."

He handed her the clue and she read it.

_Lucy: I can't believe that Charlie Brown let me see the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. I mean I think we all knew what Charlie Brown got from Tracey so I wanted to talk to him about it but I never thought he'd actually let me see the clue._

Back at camp Lois, Toki, and Gene were next to the fire talking.

"Did you notice that Lucy went straight to Charlie Brown once we all got back?" asked Toki.

"I don't blame her," said Lois. "I mean she knows him outside of the game so why not see if you can milk some information out of him."

_Lois: I respect Lucy for trying to play the game but she tried to get me out last night so I would love to see her go home next. I need to really step up my game though so I decided I have to get myself into an alliance._

"I was thinking maybe us three should stick together," said Lois to Toki and Gene.

"I would actually like that a lot," said Gene. "What about you Toki?"

"Sure," replied Toki. "We just need to think of a fourth person to join us."

"I think we could probably get Tea or Usopp," said Gene. "One of us should talk to them later."

The two women nodded in agreement.

_Gene: I'm actually happy that Lois made and alliance with me and Toki. It saved me and Toki from looking like were trying to take total control of the tribe because Toki and I already made a final two deal yesterday so really Lois is just going to be third but I won't worry about that until we actually get to the final three._

Athens Tribe Night 4:

The Athens Tribe had finished gathering leaves as bedding for the cave and were testing it out for the night.

_Kuki: I really miss Charlie Brown…I don't know why because he'll be back tomorrow but he's my closest friend out here and its just nice to know you have someone in this game._

"You okay Kuki?" asked Sakura walking up to her.

"Yeah," replied Kuki. "I just miss Charlie Brown. He's always nice to talk to."

"I miss him too," said Sakura. "He's a nice kid. We'll see him at the challenge though."

"I know," said Kuki. "But still."

Sakura smiled down at Kuki before going back her sleeping spot in the cave.

_Tucker: I overheard Sakura and Kuki's talk and that was nice of Sakura but I think it's kind of stupid. Mostly because Charlie Brown is the next to go but also because this is a game about voting people out so why would you get attached to people inside of this game?_

Day 5:

_Heather: So the leaves actually worked pretty well last night but there is no way they'll last. Leaves dry up and once these leaves do they'll be awful to sleep on._

"See," said Edward to the tribe after they were all awake. "Who needs pillows and blankest?"

"I would still have liked to get them," said Heather.

"It was still a good idea Edward," said Mutsumi putting a pot of rice on to the fire.

"Thank you Mutsumi," said Edward.

"What should we do before they dry up?" asked Bart.

"We need to start weaving some grass," said Edward simply.

"I really don't want to do that," said Bart. "That would take too long."

"I'll do it," said Mutsumi. "Don't worry."

_Bart: It's not that I'm lazy exactly but if I don't have to do something other people are willing to do then I'm fine with it. If I'm rested then I can be ready for the challenges._

Sparta Tribe Day 5:

Tea, Charlie Brown, Gene, and Lucy were sitting the shelter talking.

"So Charlie Brown," said Tea. "Are you ready to go back to your tribe?"

"Yes," said Charlie Brown. "I mean it was really nice to meet all of you guys but I need to get back to my tribe."

"We understand," said Gene. "Just remember that we all like you too."

"Especially me," said Lucy.

"Football," said Charlie Brown.

"Shut up you Blockhead," said Lucy. Gene and Tea exchanged a confused look but didn't say anything.

_Gene: Charlie Brown is one of those people that are supposed to go very early in this game but if by some miracle he does make it to the merge I would love to have someone willing to jump ship and join us. I know I'm thinking really far into the game but I just want to be prepared._

"We have tree mail guys," said Usopp walking up to them.

"Then let's go," said Gene getting up. "Did you tell everyone else?"

"Yep," replied Usopp. "Naruto was especially happy."

"Big shock," said Lucy.

_Usopp: Right now the tribes are even when it comes to the challenges but we're hoping to keep our winning streak going and beat the Athens Tribe again today._

Immunity Challenge Day 5:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the two tribes walked into the beach they were on on the first day.

"Charlie Brown," said Tracey turning to look at him. "Did you enjoy your time with the Sparta Tribe."

"It was nice," said Charlie Brown. "But I'm ready to go back to my tribe."

"Well Charlie Brown you are a Prisoner of War," said Tracey. "And because of that if your tribe wants you back they'll have to give something up."

"What?' asked Heather vocalizing the look on her tribe members faces.

"You have three choices," explained Tracey. "You can either, give up something from your camp chosen by the Sparta Tribe, take a disadvantage in this challenge, or give up Charlie Brown."

"Give me up?' asked a worried Charlie Brown.

"Yes," said Tracey. "If you give up Charlie Brown then he will automatically become a member of the Sparta Tribe."

"Wow," said Gene in surprise.

"You can say that again," said Toki.

"Wow," repeated Gene. Toki glared at him.

"But then we'll be down a member," said Heather. "That's not fair at all."

"Please make your choice," said Tracey.

"We'll take the disadvantage," said Edward. "The only thing back at camp of any value is the flint."

"Alright then," said Tracey. "Charlie Brown return to your tribe."

"Thanks guys," said Charlie Brown walking over to his tribe.

"Now then Athens Tribe I need back Immunity," said Tracey taking the Immunity Idol back from Kuki. "Immunity is back up for grabs. This Immunity Challenge was inspired by the story of Icarus. For this challenge you will be assembling Icarus' wings. Five members of each tribe will collect puzzle bags by getting from one platform high above the ocean to another by using the three columns in between each platform. Once someone has gotten their puzzle bag they must jump off the platform and swim to shore so they can give it to the two people solving the puzzle. If a person falls off any of the columns or one of the platforms before getting their puzzle bag they must go back and start again. Athens Tribe your disadvantage for this challenge is that you only have two columns to use also because you have an extra member you have to sit someone out and remember no one can sit out at back to back challenges."

"I'm sitting out," said Charlie Brown.

"Alright then," said Tracey. "I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

Soon the tribes had made their choices.

"Solving the puzzle for Athens Mutsumi and Bart," said Tracey. "Solving the puzzle for Sparta Lucy and Tea, jumping for Athens Edward, Sakura, Tucker, Heather, and Kuki, jumping for Sparta Gene, Usopp, Toki, Naruto, and Lois. For Immunity Survivors ready go!"

Lois was first for Sparta and slowly made her way across the columns making sure not to fall off. Edward was first for Athens and tried to go across the columns as fast as he could only to fall off the first column.

"Lois has the first bag for Sparta," said Tracey. "Making her way to the beach."

Lois jumped off of the platform and swam over to the beach to hand the puzzle bag to Lucy. Heather was next for Athens and used the same strategy that Lois used. This gave Naruto the chance to extend Sparta's lead by quickly making across the columns and to the platform.

"Sparta now has two puzzle bags," said Tracey. Naruto jumped off of the platform and practically ran through the water to hand the puzzle bag to Tea. Heather made it to the platform and jumped off after getting her bag.

"Athens now had a bag," said Tracey as Heather swam back to the beach. Sakura was next for Athens but in her earnest to make it to the first column she overshot the jump and fell in between the two columns. Usopp chose to do what Lois did and made his way slowly across the columns but he did not expect Kuki to easily make her way across the two columns.

"Kuki making up a lot of time," said Tracey. "She has her bag and is making her way to the beach."

Kuki jumped off the platform and swam over to Mutsumi and Bart. Usopp got to the platform and grabbed his bag.

"Usopp has the third bag for Sparta," said Tracey. "Athens still in this with two bags."

Tucker was next and he was able to make it to the first column only to fall just short of the second one. Toki made quick work of the columns and got her bag.

"Sparta now has four of their five bags," said Tracey. "They only need one more before Lucy and Tea can start on the puzzle."

Edward was up again only this time he was sopping wet. He went slower this time making sure he made it to the columns. Gene also made fast work of the columns to get to his puzzle bag.

"Gene has the last bag for Sparta," said Tracey. "He just needs to get it to Lucy and Tea so they can start solving the puzzle."

Gene jumped off the platform and began to swim back to the beach.

"Edward gets his bag," said Tracey. "Athens Tribe you are still in this."

Gene had gotten back to the beach and handed Lucy the bag.

"Lucy, Tea you can start the puzzle," said Tracey. The two girls hurriedly opened the bags and moved the puzzle pieces over to the puzzle board. Sakura was up again got across the two platforms easily enough only to slip on the puddle of water that Edward had left when landing on the platform causing her to fall off.

"Athens Tribe still needs two bags," said Tracey. "And Lucy and Tea are making quick work of this puzzle so they have to hurry up."

"I think we're done," said Tea.

"Double check," said Lucy. The two girls looked over the puzzle and made sure there were no pieces missing.

"We have it," said Tea excitedly. Tracey walked over to look at the pair of wings they had assembled.

"Sparta wins Immunity!" said Tracey.

"Oh my God," said Heather angrily. Tracey handed the Immunity Idol over to Tea once everyone had returned to the beach.

"Sparta Tribe you guys are safe," said Tracey. "Athens Tribe I can't say the same for you. I'll see you all tomorrow night where one of you will be voted out."

The Athens Tribe nodded and dejectedly walked out.

"Sparta Tribe once again congratulations," said Tracey. "I'll see you all later."

The Sparta tribe cheered excitedly before walking back to their outrigger.

Athens Tribe Day 5:

The Athens Tribe walked into camp quietly.

_Bart: We lost Immunity and it sucks but I think we all know that Charlie Brown is going home. No one really did bad in the challenge but we had to take a penalty because of Charlie Brown being a Prisoner of War. So yeah, Charlie Brown is going home at Tribal Council tomorrow._

"So," said Charlie Brown nervously. "Um what should we do now?"

"I'm going to go take a nap," said Bart walking to the cave. Edward glared at Bart annoyed.

"You and Kuki can help me weave some grass to make bedding," offered Mutsumi.

"Okay," said Kuki. "We can do that."

Charlie Brown nodded and followed Kuki and Mutsumi.

"We're voting for him tonight right?" asked Sakura to Heather, Edward, and Tucker after the other three were out of sight.

"Unfortunately," said Edward. Tucker nodded in agreement.

"Yep," said Heather. "It's time for Charlie Brown to go."

_Heather: I understand why they want to vote out Charlie Brown, he's useless but I want to get rid of a threat but I'm not sure how I'm going to do it yet. Mark my words thought I'm getting rid of a threat tomorrow night._

Sparta Tribe Day 6:

"We did such a good job guys," said Tea as she and the rest of the tribe walked into camp.

"They really didn't have much of a chance anyway," said Lois. "They had to take a disadvantage."

_Lois: We dominated that Immunity Challenge. It wasn't even close and even if they had the extra column I really don't think they would have beaten us anyway…wow that sounded kind of mean didn't it?_

"I'm going to go make us some rice to celebrate," said Tea.

"I'll help you," said Lois following her.

"You did a good job today Lucy," said Gene looking over at her.

"Thanks," said Lucy smugly. "How could I have done a bad job?"

Lucy walked over to Lois and Tea leaving Gene, Naruto, Toki, and Usopp.

"I hate when she does that," said Toki.

"Relax," said Gene. "She's just happy that she's not going home."

_Lucy: Yes! I have three more days to get into an alliance so I can save myself. Thank you Athens Tribe for taking Charlie Brown back and taking that disadvantage!_

Athens Tribe Day 6:

Charlie Brown and Kuki were once again down on the beach looking for snails.

"I think I'm going tonight Kuki," said Charlie Brown.

"No you're not," said Kuki happily. "Like I told you before we have Immunity."

"You have Immunity," corrected Charlie Brown.

"But we can share it," said Kuki.

_Charlie Brown: Kuki really believes that she and I can share the Immunity Necklace she had but we can't. The scary part is that I almost want to tell her that we can so I can be safe at Tribal Council tonight but…that's just not me. I don't use people, I don't use my friends._

"Hey guys," said Heather walking up to Kuki and Charlie Brown.

"Hi Heather," said Kuki.

"Listen," said Heather. "I just want to let you know that me and Tucker are willing to force a tie tonight at Tribal."

"Really?" asked Charlie Brown happily. "Who do you want to vote for?"

"Well," said Heather "If we force the tie then you and whoever we vote for will get Immunity so I think we should vote for someone we need in this tribe like Sakura or Ed."

"I would feel better if we voted for Bart," said Kuki.

"But if we do then he'll get Immunity," said Heather. "Then we'll be stuck with him."

"Good point," said Charlie Brown.

"Now then," said Heather. "We need to keep this plan a secret so no matter what happens you guys can't tell anyone about this got it?"

"Got it," said Charlie Brown. "I'm back in the game Kuki!"

The two hugged happily.

_Charlie Brown: Suddenly I'm back in the game and I couldn't be happier. I mean I won't like putting Sakura or Edward's name down at Tribal Council but if it means we can save them from the purple rock then I think they'll forgive me. We need Edward and Sakura if we want to in the challenges. Now I just need to trust Heather will keep her word._

_Heather: Oh Charlie Brown so trusting. He is an absolutely horrible judge of character but that's why I want him in this game, I can use him and you have to use people if you want to win this game. Now I just have to convince Bart and Sakura to vote for Charlie Brown and Edward and Mutsumi to vote for Bart and I'll have total control of this Tribal Council._

Night 6:

That night Heather was talking to Edward and Mutsumi inside of the cave.

"I really don't want to vote for Charlie Brown," said Heather sadly.

"Neither do I," said Edward. "But who else is there?"

"I say we vote out Bart," said Heather. "I mean what exactly has he done?"

"Not a damn thing," said Edward.

"Exactly," said Heather. "Can I get you two to vote for him?"

The two nodded.

"Great," said Heather. "I'm going to go tell Charlie Brown and Kuki."

She got up and ran off to talk to them.

"This will either be really smart or extremely stupid," said Mutsumi.

"What will?" asked Edward.

"Trusting Heather," said Mutsumi. Edward thought for a moment and nodded in agreement.

_Edward: Do I trust Heather? Hell no, but my gut is telling me that Charlie Brown deserves to be in this game a lot more the Bart does so I have to trust Heather for tonight._

A little bit later Heather was talking to Bart and Sakura down on the beach.

"I just want to make sure that we're all on the same page," said Heather. "We're voting for Charlie Brown right?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "Why?"

"Because Charlie Brown and Kuki were talking to me, Edward, and Mutsumi about voting out Bart," said Heather.

"What?" asked a shocked Bart.

"Don't worry Bart," said Sakura. "We're voting for Charlie Brown."

"But what if Kuki gives him her Immunity?" asked Heather worriedly.

"Then we'll vote her out," said Bart.

"Okay then," said a relieved Heather. "I'll go tell Edward and Mutsumi. And Bart, don't go attacking Charlie Brown. Don't give him any ammunition to convince people to vote for you."

"Not a problem," said Bart. "I'll just vote him out tonight."

Heather gave a relieved sigh and walked back to camp.

_Sakura: I really don't like Heather and I really don't trust her but for tonight I kind of have to especially if what she said about Charlie Brown and Kuki is true._

_Heather: This is going exactly the way I wanted it to go. I have total control of who is going home tonight now I just need to decide who is the bigger threat, our fearless leader Edward or the loveable Sakura who can do no wrong. If I had my way they'd both be going home but I'll just have to bide my time before I can get rid of both of them._

Tribal Council Night 6:

The Athens Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Heather, Tucker, Charlie Brown, and Kuki in the front row and Edward, Sakura, Bart, and Mutsumi in the back row.

"Welcome Athens Tribe to your first Tribal Council," said Tracey. "Behind you are your troches please dip them into the flames. In this game fire represents your life and once it is out so are you."

The Athens Tribe got their torches and dipped them into the fire pit in front of them.

"Edward," said Tracey after everyone had sat down. "At the last Immunity Challenge you guys dominated but for the past two challenges you guys haven't been doing so well. Why is that?"

"Well," said Edward. "I think that the other tribe was able to get rid of some deadweight and that really got their morale up and I think that's what gave them the push to do better in these challenges."

"Are you saying that you need to lose some deadweight on this tribe?" asked Tracey.

"No," said Edward quickly. "I don't want to vote out anyone but we have some work to do."

"Bart," said Tracey. "Do you believe that?"

"Yes and no," said Bart. "I do think that Ed doesn't want to vote anyone out but I think that we do need to vote someone out so we can make the tribe stronger."

"Now then," said Tracey. "Charlie Brown you were chosen to be a Prisoner of War, you were away from your tribe for a day so I want to know how you feel about possibly going home?"

"I'm very worried," said Charlie Brown. "Being away from my tribe worried me a lot and after getting back no one really talked to me until this morning so I would not be shocked if I go tonight."

"Sakura," said Tracey. "Do you know who is going home tonight?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "I do."

"Who?" asked Tracey.

"Charlie Brown," said Sakura sadly. "He's the weakest one here. No offense."

"None taken," said Charlie Brown.

"Heather," said Tracey. "This early on in the game do you just vote to make the tribe stronger or do you try and make sure you're in a better spot?"

"Personally I would rather make sure I'm in the best position I could be in," said Heather. "But if you don't win the challenges then you will never be in a good position."

"On that note it's time to vote," said Tracey. "Kuki you have Immunity but if you want to give it to anyone if you want to."

Bart and Heather glanced over at Kuki but she just smiled brightly.

"I'm going to keep it," said Kuki.

"Okay then," said Tracey. "Mutsumi you're up."

She nodded, got up, and voted. Sakura was next and she voted for Charlie Brown.

"I'm sorry about this but you're the weakest person on the tribe."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote were Bart, Tucker, and Edward who voted for Bart.

"You do nothing around camp and I think that Charlie Brown should be here more then you."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Charlie Brown. We don't see his vote.

"I really didn't want to vote for you but it's the only way to make sure you're safe."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Kuki followed by Heather. We don't see her vote.

"You're a huge threat to me so bye-bye."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back.

"I'll tally the votes," said Tracey going to get the votes.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey. "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council are immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol and would like to play it now would be the time to do so."

No one moved at all.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey. "First vote Charlie Brown."

Charlie Brown nodded understandingly.

"Next vote," said Tracey. "Charlie Brown. That's two votes for Charlie Brown. Third vote is Sakura."

Sakura, Bart, Edward, and Mutsumi all looked shocked at this. Charlie Brown looked over at Sakura apologetically.

"Next vote, Sakura," said Tracey. "That's two votes Charlie Brown two voted Sakura. Next vote Bart."

"What on earth is going on?" asked Bart to himself.

"Next vote, Bart," said Tracey. "That's two votes each for Bart, Charlie Brown, and Sakura."

Charlie Brown and Kuki look at each other in realization that they'd been used.

"Next vote is for Sakura," said Tracey. "That's three votes Sakura two votes each for Bart and Charlie Brown. Last vote and second person voted out of Survivor Greece, Sakura. Sakura you need to bring me your torch."

Heather and Tucker smiled smugly as the rest of the tribe looked on in shock as Sakura handed Tracey her torch.

"Sakura the tribe had spoken," said Tracey snuffing her torch.

"I swear Sakura I thought it was going to be a tie,' called Charlie Brown.

"I believe you Charlie Brown," said Sakura before walking off.

"Well," said Tracey. "That was a very interesting Tribal Council with a result no one expected. Have a nice night."

Heather and Tucker got up and walked out of Tribal Council without missing a beat leaving the others in stunned silence for a brief moment. The others got up and followed them out.

Final words:

_Sakura: Oh my God! I've been bamboozled! I am betting that Heather had something to do with this and guys if I don't see her next I'm going to be pissed._

Next time on Survivor

After Sakura's surprising elimination two Survivors find themselves in trouble.

One Survivor tries to claw their way back into the game.

And one Survivor's indecision could cost them the game.


	4. I may not look it but

"I may not look it but I'm the best player on this island"

Previously on Survivor, after Eric's elimination the Sparta Tribe tried to start over leaving Lucy feeling she was on the outs. On the Athens Tribe Charlie Brown, who was considered the weakest member of the tribe, tried to form and alliance in order to save himself. At the Reward Challenge the Athens Tribe lost decisively to the Sparta Tribe and Charlie Brown was taken by the Sparta Tribe as a Prisoner of War. As a Prisoner of War Charlie Brown was given a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol which he shared with Lucy. Back on the Athens Tribe as the rest of the tribe tried to make their shelter more comfortable Bart decided not to help angering the tribe. At the Immunity the Athens Tribe lost again and it seemed as if Charlie Brown was a lock to be voted out but Heather, trying to get even more power, wanted to get rid of a threat and convinced Charlie Brown and Kuki the only way to save Charlie Brown was to force a tie. At Tribal Council Heather's plan worked when the votes were split between Bart and Charlie Brown, giving Sakura four. Fourteen are left who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

We see a clip of Gene opening a puzzle bag during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tea running up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Sparta Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Lois rowing a in the large boat followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Eric sitting down on a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Lucy carrying a bucket of water followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Usopp stoking a fire. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of several islands in the Aegean Sea flash by. We see a clip of Naruto running through the water during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Toki rubbing two sticks together to try a make a fire. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see the words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Sakura falling off a platform during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Edward rowing in an outrigger followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words Athens Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Heather emerging from the ocean during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Kuki walking down a beach followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of several imposing Greek statues flash by. We see a clip of Bart playing with a makeshift slingshot. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Charlie Brown helping to push a large bolder up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words One Survivor flash by. We see a clip of Tucker on top of a column during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Mutsumi stirring a pot of rice followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The logo for Survivor Greece flashes by.

Athens Tribe Night 6:

"What the hell was that all about!?" yelled Bart as the Athens Tribe walked in to camp. "Why on earth did Sakura go tonight!?"

"Well," started Charlie Brown.

"Shut up Charlie Brown," hissed Bart. "I know that it's your fault she's gone. You were so desperate to stay you royal screwed the entire tribe! Why couldn't you just take one for the team and get voted out!?"

"Bart that's enough," said Edward. "What happened happened and we have to move on from it."

"Besides it wasn't Charlie Brown's fault," said Kuki. "Heather said there was going to be a tie and if we didn't vote for Sakura she could have gone in the tiebreaker."

"Don't drag me into this," said Heather.

_Mutsumi: When we got back to camp after Sakura was voted out…oh it was just awful. Everyone was yelling at each other all night and I'm very worried about our next challenge because if we can't work together then we really don't have a chance._

_Heather: So the plan went perfectly. For a long time I thought that I was going to vote out Edward but Kuki was adamant that we save Sakura because she was "so nice to me". So Sakura don't blame me for you getting voted out blame Kuki._

Day 7:

Bart, Heather, and Tucker were sitting in the cave while the others were busy with the daily chores.

"You do realize that no matter how angry you are at me that we still need to vote out Charlie Brown and Kuki," said Heather to Bart.

"I know," said Bart. "That's what my plan was anyway."

_Bart: I'm really angry at Heather and Tucker for screwing the tribe like this but she's right. If we have any hope of winning we have to vote out Charlie Brown and Kuki._

"What do Edward and Mutsumi think?" asked Tucker.

"Who knows," said Heather. "It's not like the talk to us a whole lot."

"I know," said Bart. "I don't know why they think they're the ones in charge. They're only two people."

Elsewhere Mutsumi and Edward were getting water.

"Do you think we should team up with Charlie Brown and Kuki to take out Heather?" asked Mutsumi,

"I would love to," said Edward honestly. "But if we vote out Heather or Tucker next we will never win a challenge. As much as I love Charlie Brown and Kuki they have to go next."

"I was afraid of that," said Mutsumi.

"I know," said Edward. "But Heather and Tucker win challenges and as much as I hate those two unless we win you and me are gone."

Mutsumi nodded in agreement sadly.

_Edward: Heather is a lot smarter then I thought. By voting out Sakura she made herself the strongest woman on the tribe when it comes to challenges and because we're so much weaker then the other tribe we have to keep her. I have to say even though I hate what she did, she played the game and I can't fault her for that._

Sparta Tribe Day 7:

_Usopp: Okay so I have to say that camp life is really boring around here. Toki and Gene are just workaholics; seriously I don't think I've seen them take one break. Lucy just constantly talks to me a bout strategy, Tea is nice enough I guess be she is just so dull, I don't even think I've had an actual discussion with Lois, and I seriously think that Naruto has something wrong with him, you know, mentally._

"It's just so boring," complained Naruto sitting next to Usopp and Lois in the shelter. "Why can't we have another challenge?"

"You could always help Toki," offered Lois.

"Doing nothing but getting water is even more boring then doing nothing," whined Naruto. Usopp looked confused by what Naruto said but said nothing. Down on the beach Tea and Lucy were washing clothes.

"So how are you today Lucy?" asked Tea.

"A little worried to be honest," said Lucy. "I still think that I'm on the chopping block."

Tea glanced over at Lucy sadly.

"And," continued Lucy tearing up. "I really don't want to go home yet."

"Oh come here sweetie," said Tea hugging Lucy.

_Tea: Lucy really is a sweet girl and just made a mistake early on. I believe that everyone deserves a second chance so I'm going to do everything I can to help Lucy._

"Thanks Tea," said Lucy. "I needed that."

_Lucy: Well that's one definite vote I have on my side. Now I just need to focus on Usopp and Toki then I think I'll get back into a power position and won't have to worry about getting voted out._

Athens Tribe Day 7:

Charlie Brown and Kuki were talking to each other while they went to go check tree mail.

"I think we could still be in trouble Kuki," said Charlie Brown.

"Really?" asked Kuki. "But Heather and Tucker…"

"Are strong in the challenges," interrupted Charlie Brown. "I'm not and with you being my closest ally you're in trouble too."

_Kuki: I think that Charlie Brown is right about this…no mater how much the tribe didn't like what Heather did we still have to win challenges. For once I think Charlie Brown's worrying might actually be right._

"Do we have any tree mail?" asked Mutsumi as Charlie Brown and Kuki walked back into camp.

"No." said Charlie Brown.

"Alright then," said Mutsumi. "Do you two want to help me fix Edward's mat. He's arm and leg keep tearing it."

"Sure," said Charlie Brown.

"I'm going to go talk to Ed," said Kuki. "Maybe later though."

"Okay then," said Mutsumi pleasantly. "Have fun."

Kuki nodded and walked off to find Edward.

_Mutsumi: I really like Charlie and Kuki and I don't want them to go so I figure if I can get Edward to see that they're hard workers then maybe he'll be willing to vote with them._

Sparta Tribe Day 8:

_Gene: Everyday Toki and I are the first two people up so we make sure the fire is still going, we have water for the tribe, you know things like that. I actually like that to be honest because I like to be able to strategize with Toki and I like to be helpful to my tribe._

Toki and Gene were walking back to camp each carrying a bucket of water.

"So what's the plan?" asked Toki. "Do we know who we need to get as fourth?"

"I'm thinking Tea," said Gene.

"No," said Toki. "Lucy already sunk her claws into her."

"Really?" asked Gene. "Well then the only other choice is Usopp because Naruto is just too crazy."

"I agree," said Toki.

_Toki: Between Usopp and Naruto I'd take Usopp every day of the week. It's not just because I find Naruto to be extremely annoying but in this game he's just too all over the place and I came here to win. If you want to win you can't team up with people who you don't trust._

There was a rustling from one of the few bushes and Toki stopped to look at it.

"What is it?" asked Gene.

"I thought I heard something," said a slightly confused Toki.

"I didn't hear anything," said Gene. "Don't you go crazy on me."

"I won't," laughed Toki following Gene back to camp. Once the two were gone Lucy came out from behind the bush smiling.

_Lucy: So they don't want to work with Naruto huh? Well I don't blame them but hey a vote is a vote so if they don't want him, I'll take him. Now I just need to make sure to beat into Usopp's head that he needs to stick with me. I may not look it but I'm the best player on this island._

Athens Tribe Day 8:

Edward and Mutsumi were talking down on the beach waiting for Tucker and Heather to come back from checking tree mail.

"We need to win this next challenge," said Edward. "We can't afford to let the Sparta Tribe to get even more momentum."

"I agree," said Mutsumi. "Have you thought about what I said about Charlie and Kuki?"

"Yes," said Edward. "But we can't team up with them. We'd be domed once the merge comes. The Sparta Tribe would pick us off one by one."

_Edward: I really do like Charlie Brown but now is the time where I have to put my personal feelings aside and do what is best for the tribe and that means that I have to vote out Charlie Brown._

"Hey guys we have tree mail," said Bart walking over to Edward and Mutsumi. "It's Reward."

"Oh goodie," said Mutsumi halfheartedly before she got up and walked back to camp.

"Is she still trying to save that useless Charlie Brown?" asked an annoyed Bart. Edward glared at Bart angrily for a moment before following Mutsumi.

_Bart: I really don't know what's wrong Mutsumi. Does she really want us to lose all of the challenges because that's what'll happen if we keep Charlie Brown in this game._

Reward Challenge Day 8:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the Sparta Tribe walked onto the beach. Behind Tracey was a large field divided horizontally in five places and two small mats at either end of the field. To the right of Tracey was a small covered basket.

"Sparta Tribe getting your first look at the new Athens Tribe," said Tracey as the Athens Tribe walked in. "Sakura voted out at the last Tribal Council."

"What!?" yelled Naruto in shock.

"Alright then," said Tracey. "This Reward Challenge is based in part on the myths about Zeus and many of the other male Gods courtship of women. One of the most famous myths is that of the Pleiades, the seven daughters of Atlas. For today's Reward there will be five people on the field each chosen at random, two defenders, two catchers, and one virgin. The object of this challenge is to get the opposing tribe's virgin to your mat to score a point. There will be three rounds; the fist tribe to two points will win Reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for?"

There were several yeses from the tribes and Tracey uncovered the basked to reveal.

"Fishing gear," said Tracey. "Let's get started."

A few minutes later the tribes were on the field.

"For round one we have Lois as the virgin for the Sparta Tribe, Gene and Tea as the defenders, and Lucy and Naruto as the catchers," said Tracey. "For the Athens Tribe we have Tucker as the virgin, Heather and Charlie Brown as the defenders, and Kuki and Bart as the catchers. For Reward Survivors ready go!"

The catchers ran off to meet the opposing defenders with Naruto getting to Heather and Charlie Brown first due to his speed.

"Oh no you don't," said Heather blocking him.

"Hurry up Lucy," called Naruto trying to get around Heather but failing.

"Coming," said Lucy dodging Charlie Brown. Over on the other side of the field Bart and Kuki were having even worse luck with Tea and Gene blocking them easily.

"Damn it!" yelled Heather as Lucy grabbed her legs knocking her down to the ground giving Naruto the opening he needed. He sprinted over to Tucker, picked him up easily, and ran back to his mat dodging Charlie Brown easily.

"Sparta gets the first point," said Tracey. "Let's get ready for round two."

A few moments later the new configurations were set.

"For the Sparta Tribe we have Lucy as the virgin, Usopp and Naruto as defenders, and Gene and Toki as the catchers," said Tracey. "For the Athens Tribe we have Kuki as the virgin, Charlie Brown and Tucker as the defenders, and Edward and Mutsumi as the catchers. Survivors ready go!"

Once again the two sets of catchers were off. Edward and Mutsumi rammed into Naruto hoping to knock him down but were unable to. Gene and Toki were easily able to get through Tucker and Charlie Brown to get to Kuki.

"Oh poop," said Kuki trying to dodge Toki only to run into Gene.

"Gene has Kuki," said Tucker. "Get him!"

Charlie Brown nodded and tried to get to them only to be blocked by Toki.

"We can still do this Edward," said Mutsumi fighting off Usopp. "Just think positive!"

Edward, who was trying to get around Naruto looked over to see Gene sprinting pass him with Kuki squirming in his arms.

"Sparta Tribe wins Reward!" said Tracey as Gene stepped on the mat. A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their mats again.

"Congratulations Sparta Tribe you've won fishing gear," said Tracey handing the basket to Gene. "Now then you guys have to pick someone from the Athens tribe to become a Prisoner of War."

"We're going to go with Charlie Brown again," said Toki.

"Alright then," said Tracey. "Charlie Brown here is your scroll. Open it in privet."

Charlie Brown nodded as Tracey handed him the scroll then walked over to the Sparta Tribe.

"Athens Tribe I have nothing for you," said Tracey. "I'll see you all tomorrow at the Immunity Challenge."

The two tribes nodded before going their separate ways.

Sparta Tribe Day 8:

"Great job everyone," said Tea happily as the Sparta Tribe and Charlie Brown walked into camp.

"And welcome back Charlie Brown," said Lucy smiling at him.

"Hey Lucy why don't you come and help me try out the fishing gear?" asked Gene. Lucy looked over at Gene in surprise.

"Um…sure," said Lucy slowly. She followed Gene back to the outrigger leaving Charlie Brown alone with the rest of the Sparta Tribe.

_Lois: So the plan was to make sure to keep Charlie Brown and Lucy apart so he won't be able to give her the next clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. We want Lucy gone next so the last thing we need is for her to get her hands on an idol._

_Charlie Brown: So I'm back at the Sparta Tribe. I like everyone here but I really wish that I could have done better in the challenge because I really want to prove to me tribe that I am valuable. I want my tribe to want me…but…I have another clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol…so I guess I can take something out of it._

An hour later, Gene and Lucy were still out at sea fishing.

_Gene: Toki was the one who came up with this idea and I really liked it so I jumped right on board. I just have to keep stalling Lucy as long as possible and I got really lucky that the Reward was fishing gear._

"You having fun Lucy?" asked Gene.

"Oh lots and lots," said Lucy sarcastically before rolling her eyes. Gene smiled happily at her before returning to his fishing.

Athens Tribe Day 8:

The Athens Tribe were all sitting inside of the cave dejectedly.

_Tucker: We lost the Reward Challenge…again. And it was because of Charlie Brown…again…we have to get rid of him. I don't care if Heather wants him in this game. Charlie Brown has to go._

"Okay guys we need to talk about something," said Bart breaking the silence. "We seriously need to think about letting the Sparta Tribe keep Charlie Brown."

Mutsumi and Kuki looked over at Bart visible offended.

"We can't just let Charlie Brown go," said Kuki. "He's a member of our tribe! We need him."

"No," said Tucker. "You need him. He brings nothing to the tribe."

"He works more then you do Tucker," said Mutsumi.

_Heather: I love this so much. The entire tribe is fighting about Charlie Brown of all people and completely ignoring the fact that I voted out Sakura with only four votes…if this is how everything is going to play out then there is no way I'll lose._

"Will all of you guys just shut up," said Edward causing everyone to look at him. "No matter how bad we do in the challenges we don't have to fight back at camp! We have to work together otherwise we are doomed. I understand that we have to have this discussion but do we really have to fight about it?"

_Edward: I actually felt disgusted that we were talking about giving up a member of our tribe, especially Charlie Brown, but I have to be the leader of the tribe. I have to do what is best for everyone or we're all going to go down._

"I don't think we should give him up," said Heather. "He has two clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol."

"So?" asked Bart. "We need to get rid of him."

"He'll give us the clues," said Kuki happily. "That's a reason to keep him right?"

Heather smiled slyly and nodded in agreement.

_Bart: I really don't like Charlie Brown and I think he has to go but I understand what Heather was talking about. I still don't know what we're going to do tomorrow. I know what I want to have happen but I have no idea what everyone else wants to happen._

Sparta Tribe Day 8:

Finally Lucy and Gene were back at camp, although they were unable to catch anything. They walked up to the shelter where Naruto, Usopp, and Lois were.

"Where's Charlie Brown?" asked Lucy once she got back.

"Toki and him are getting water," said Lois simply.

_Lucy: I know exactly what is going on. They don't want me to talk to Charlie Brown because he's going to give me the clues to the Hidden Immunity Idol. I don't blame them because it's true but that doesn't mean I'm not mad at them._

"Hey Naruto can I talk to you?" asked Lucy.

"Really?" asked Naruto in surprise. Lucy nodded and Naruto got up and followed Lucy down to the beach.

"Where are they going?" asked Lois.

"Really?" asked Usopp.

"Really," said Lois.

_Usopp: Lois she's going to talk to Naruto because he'll vote with her. I really thought you were smarter then that._

"Okay Usopp," said Gene "We have to talk."

"About what?" asked Usopp.

"Do you want to join Lois, Toki, and me in an alliance?" asked Gene.

"I'll think about it," said Usopp bluntly.

"Good," said Lois.

_Usopp: The only time Gene, Toki, or Lois ever talk to me it's always about the game or strategy and to be honest…I don't care about the game. I really don't._

Night 8:

That night Lucy and Tea had dragged Usopp down to the beach to talk.

"We really need you to team up with us," said Tea.

"We all know that it's either going to be me or Lois next," said Lucy. "And I don't want it to be me."

"I understand," said Usopp. "I'll think about it."

"Thanks Usopp," said Tea happily.

"Any time Tea," said Usopp.

_Usopp: Once again I only get people to talk to me when they need my vote. We haven't even had the Immunity Challenge yet so why on earth are they talking about voting someone out?_

Immunity Challenge Day 9:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the two tribes walked onto the beach once again.

"I'll need Immunity back guys," said Tracey walking over to Toki who was holding the Immunity Idol. "Immunity is back up for grabs. First Athens Tribe, I need to know your decision about Charlie Brown. Are you going to give something up, take a penalty, or give up Charlie Brown?"

Kuki glanced nervously at Edward waiting for the answer. Charlie Brown caught her reaction and looked nervously at his tribe.

"We've decided," said Edward. "To take the penalty."

"Alright then Charlie Brown, go back to your tribe," said Tracey. Charlie Brown smiled happily and ran over to his tribe.

"One of the things the ancient Greeks were famous for was their theater," said Tracey. "And that is exactly what your Immunity Challenge will be about. Once at a time each member of each tribe will be asked a question about a Greek play. If they get it right their out of the challenge. The first tribe with all of their members out will win Immunity. Athens Tribe your penalty is simply, one member of the Sparta Tribe will already be out meaning they will start the challenge off with one point. Let's get started."

A few moments later the two tribes were in two lines in front of Tracey.

"Naruto sitting out for Sparta," said Tracey. "Lucy and Charlie Brown you two are up."

The two walked up to Tracey each holding a pad of paper and a pen.

"In the play The Frogs which tragic playwright did Dionysus bring back from Hades?" asked Tracey. The two paused for a moment before putting down their answers.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Lucy flipped her pad over to reveal Aschylus while Charlie Brown had written down Sophocles.

"The correct answer is Aschylus," said Tracey. "Lucy you can sit down, Charlie Brown you can go to the back of the line. Lois and Mutsumi you two are up."

The two walked up with their pads of paper.

"Which tragic playwright were the women of Greece mad at in the play Thesmophoriazusae?" asked Tracey.

Both women looked slightly confused but put down a name. Each of them put down Euripides and both got a point for their tribe. Next were Usopp and Edward.

"In the play Ajax which God tricked Ajax?" asked Tracey. Both of the men looked as if they had no idea but put down a name.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Usopp had put down Zeus and Edward had put down Athena.

"The correct answer is Athena," said Tracey. "Edward gets the point."

"Really?" asked Edward in shock.

"Really," said Tracey. "Usopp you can go to the back of the line. Three points Sparta two points Athens, Toki, Heather you're up."

The two walked up to Tracey.

"Regarding the play Electra who was Electra's father?" asked Tracey. Both of the women looked confident with their answers.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Toki had put down Oedipus while Heather put down Agamemnon.

"Heather has it right and we are tied up with three points each," said Tracey. "Gene, Tucker you two are up."

The two stepped up to Tracey holding their pads of paper.

"How did Jocasta kill her self in Oedipus the King?" asked Tracey.

The two quickly put down that she hung herself and both got a point.

"Tea, Kuki come one down," said Tracey.

The two nodded and walked over to Tracey.

"In the play Lysistrata why did Lysistrata convince all of the Greek women to withhold sex from their husbands?" asked Tracey. Tea looked absolutely dumbfounded but Kuki just had her normal smile.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Tea did not put anything down whereas Kuki answered to end the Peloponnesian war.

"Kuki has it right," said Tracey. "Athens now takes the lead. Usopp and Bart you two are up."

The two walked up to Tracey.

"Why was Prometheus chained in Prometheus bound?" asked Tracey.

The two scribbled down an answer.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Both had put down the he had given fire to man and both received a point.

"Toki, Charlie Brown you two are up," said Tracey as the two walked up to him "Who was Antigone trying to burry in the play Antigone?" asked Tracey. The two looked slightly confused put scribbled down a name.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Toki had written down her brother and Charlie Brown had her father.

"The correct answer is Polyneias," said Tracey. "Her brother. Toki gets the point and we are tied up again. Charlie Brown you can stay there. Tea come on up. Here is the next question if one of you gets this right and the other does not, you will win Immunity. If you both get this question right then I will ask another question. What are the Theban Plays?"

Tea looked absolutely confused as did Charlie Brown for a moment before glancing upwards as if remembering something.

"Reveal," said Tracey. Tea had put down Electra, Antigone, and Oedipus the King. Charlie Brown put down, Antigone, Oedipus Rex, and Oedipus at Colonus.

"The correct answers are Antigone, Oedipus the King, and Oedipus at Colonus," said Tracey. "Oedipus the King is also known as Oedipus Rex and Charlie Brown is right. Athens wins Immunity!"

The Athens Tribe cheered happily as they rushed over to Charlie Brown. Tracey walked over to them and handed Charlie Brown the Immunity Idol.

"Sparta Tribe I'll see you all tonight at Tribal Council," said Tracey looking over at their shocked faces. "Athens Tribe congratulations on your win. I'll see you guys later."

The Athens Tribe cheered happily as the Sparta Tribe made their way out still in shock that they lost.

Sparta Tribe Day 9:

The Sparta Tribe had arrived back at camp and were all sitting around the fire.

"I can't believe we lost that challenge," said Naruto angrily. "There is no reason we should have lost."

_Toki: We lost the Immunity Challenge, surprisingly enough because we had an advantage, but we still lost. But that's why I laid the ground work to vote out Lucy. I didn't really want to vote anyone out tonight but that's the game I signed up for so I have to vote someone out._

A little bit later Gene, Toki, and Lois were down on the beach talking about the upcoming vote.

"Do we know if Usopp is with us?" asked a concerned Lois.

"No," said Gene. "And Naruto is voting with Lucy and Tea."

"Why on earth would he do that?" asked Lois.

"Because he's a moron," said Toki simply. "The last person to talk to him is how he'll vote."

_Lois: I underestimated Lucy and that was a mistake. Now she has three votes, we have three votes, and Usopp is in the middle not making a damn decision._

Athens Tribe Day 9:

"We did it!" cheered Kuki as the Athens Tribe was walking into camp.

"You did such a good job Charlie," said Mutsumi hugging him tightly.

"Thanks Mutsumi," said Charlie Brown.

_Charlie Brown: We won the Immunity Challenge and I'm just so happy knowing that I finally helped my tribe win a challenge but I'm even happier that we don't have to go to Tribe Council tonight…I'll have to thank Linus for telling me all about Sophocles before coming out here._

"We made the right decision," said Mutsumi to Edward.

"You're right," said Edward happily.

_Edward: We won are first challenge since day two and it was because of Charlie Brown. I hope that this win is what we need to give us that extra push we need._

"You did a good job Charlie Brown," said Heather walking past him. Tucker and Bart were right behind her. Tucker smiled over at Charlie Brown as he past but Bart completely ignored him.

_Bart: I'm actually a little upset that we won today. I was really ready to vote Charlie Brown off tonight but I guess there's always next time._

Sparta Tribe Day 9:

_Naruto: We have Tribal Council tonight and I still don't know who Usopp is going to vote for and I just got sick and tired of waiting for an answer._

"Hey Usopp," said Naruto walking up to him. "Have you made up your mind yet?"

"About what?" asked Usopp.

"Who are you voting for?" asked Naruto angrily. "You have to make a choice."

"I don't know yet," said Usopp. "I have a lot to think about."

"I made a choice," said Naruto angrily. "Why can't you?!"

"What on earth is going on?" asked Tea walking up to them. "What's with all of the shouting?"

"Ask him," said an annoyed Usopp pointing at Naruto.

_Tea: Every day I told Naruto, don't get into a fight, don't get into a fight, don't go into a fight. And he gets into a fight with Usopp of all people. We need his vote so Lucy doesn't get voted out. Now I'm worried._

A few moments later Lucy ran up to Usopp who was cooling down from his fight with Naruto.

"Are you okay Usopp?' asked Lucy.

"Yes I'm fine," said Usopp.

"Would you still be willing to vote with me then?" asked Lucy hopefully.

"I still don't know," said Usopp before walking away

"Darn it Naruto," said Lucy angrily to herself.

_Usopp: Just because I got into a fight with Naruto doesn't mean that I'm not going to vote with him, Lucy, and Tea. I just don't know what to do still. Lois and Lucy both have their pros and cons but I'll know what I'm going to do when I get to Tribal Council._

Night 9:

That night Lois and Lucy were sitting inside of the shelter packing up their things.

_Lucy: I came here to win this game and I don't like it when someone else has my fate in their hands. I do not want Usopp to decide whether or not I'm the one going home._

"So it's you or me tonight huh?" asked Lois.

"It doesn't have to be," said Lucy.

"What do you mean?" asked Lois.

"Why on earth should you or I go just because Usopp says so?" asked Lucy. "I think we should just get rid of him."

"I don't know," said Lois.

"Fine," said Lucy. "If you change your mind let me know and we can get both of our alliances to vote out Usopp otherwise it's one of us going because Usopp will decide which of us is going home."

_Lois: Lucy made a very good point but I'm not sure if this would be a good idea. If we go back to Tribal Council after we vote out Usopp then it would be a tie vote and someone will go home because of a rock. No one wants to go home because of a rock so I'm not sure if I should try and get Toki and Gene on board with Lucy's plan._

Tribal Council Night 9:

The Sparta Tribe walked into Tribal Council, light their torches, and sat down with Lois, Toki, and Naruto in the front row and Gene, Usopp, Lucy, and Tea in the back row.

"Welcome everyone to Tribal Council," said Tracey sitting down. "Toki you all looked very shocked that you lost the Immunity Challenge why?"

"Well," said Toki. "We had the advantage and we're just a stronger tribe."

"Usopp," said Tracey. "From what I've seen you guys all really do good in those challenge so what exactly do you base your vote on?"

"To be honest after we lost the Immunity Challenge I didn't know what to do," said Usopp. "And I was being pulled in two directions but I know who I'm voting for now."

"What do you mean being pulled in two directions?" asked Tracey.

"Toki, Gene, and I were trying to get him to vote with us," answered Lois. "And Lucy was trying to get Usopp to vote with her."

"Why?" asked Tracey.

"Because it's either me or Lois tonight," said Lucy simply. "Each of us were trying to keep ourselves in the game."

"So Usopp is the swing vote tonight," said Tracey. Usopp nodded in agreement.

"On that note I think it's time to vote Gene you're up," said Tracey. Gene nodded and got up to vote followed by Naruto, and Lois. We don't see her vote.

"I don't like to do this but that's how the game goes."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote were Tea, Toki, and then Lucy. We don't see her vote.

"I made you an offer but you didn't take it. Now we just have to see what happens."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Last to vote was Usopp. We only see him write and L.

"I thought a lot about this and you're the one the tribe needs the least."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the vote," said Tracey.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey after coming back with the urn. "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council are immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to use one."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey. "First vote, Lucy."

Lucy scowled but didn't say anything when Usopp looked over at her.

"Next vote, Usopp," said Tracey holding up the vote. Usopp looked confused by this.

"That's one vote each for Usopp and Lucy," said Tracey. "Third vote, Usopp."

"What the hell?" asked Usopp in shock.

"Next vote Usopp," said Tracey. "That's three votes Usopp one vote Lucy. Next vote and the third person voted out of Survivor Greece, Usopp. You need to bring me your torch."

Usopp looked at the vote in shock for a moment before getting up.

"Bye Usopp," said Tea sadly.

"Shut up Tea," said an annoyed Usopp handing Tracey his torch.

"Usopp the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing his torch. Usopp nodded and walked out of Tribal Council.

"Well if nothing else you guys always give us interesting Tribal Councils," said Tracey "Good night."

The Sparta Tribe got up and made their way back to camp.

Final words:

_Usopp: Wow…I did not see this coming. You know I probably shouldn't have said that to Tea just now but whatever. You guys got me and Lucy, after somehow getting everyone to vote me out you better damn well win._

Next time on Survivor

One Survivor tries to get a foothold in an alliance.

Two Survivors are forced to team up.

And a twist changes the game forever.


	5. I'm on an idol hunt why?

"I'm on an idol hunt why?"

Previously on Survivor, after Sakura's surprising elimination the Athens Tribe exploded with accusations. On the Sparta Tribe Lucy continued to try and save herself by allying with Tea and Naruto. At the Reward Challenge the Sparta Tribe continued their winning streak and chose to take Charlie Brown as a Prisoner of War for the second time in a row. While at the Sparta camp, Toki and Gene kept Charlie Brown away from Lucy so he would not give her the clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol. Back on the Athens Tribe the majority of the tribe were contemplating giving up Charlie Brown to the Sparta Tribe but Mutsumi and Kuki tried to convince them otherwise. At the Immunity Challenge the Athens Tribe decided to keep Charlie Brown which was the right choice as he helped win Immunity for them. With Tribal Council looming it seemed obvious that either Lois or Lucy would be voted off until Usopp was unable to make a decision on who to vote for and Lucy targeted him for it. At Tribal Council Usopp voted for Lucy but he was voted out unanimously due to his indecision. Thirteen are left who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

We see a clip of Gene opening a puzzle bag during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tea running up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Sparta Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Lois rowing a in the large boat followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Eric sitting down on a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Lucy carrying a bucket of water followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Usopp stoking a fire. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of several islands in the Aegean Sea flash by. We see a clip of Naruto running through the water during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Toki rubbing two sticks together to try a make a fire. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see the words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Sakura falling off a platform during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Edward rowing in an outrigger followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words Athens Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Heather emerging from the ocean during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Kuki walking down a beach followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of several imposing Greek statues flash by. We see a clip of Bart playing with a makeshift slingshot. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Charlie Brown helping to push a large bolder up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words One Survivor flash by. We see a clip of Tucker on top of a column during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Mutsumi stirring a pot of rice followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The logo for Survivor Greece flashes by.

Sparta Tribe Night 10:

The Sparta Tribe quietly walked back into camp.

_Lois: So we voted out Usopp tonight and I still don't know if it was the right choice because now the next time we go to Tribal Council we'll have a tie unless Toki, Gene, or me can flip Tea or Naruto._

"Well," said Lucy putting down her torch "I think we made the right choice."

"Easy for you to say," said Toki "He voted for you."

"Well he also was mean to Tea," said Lucy quickly. Toki rolled her eyes but said nothing.

_Toki: I'm not falling for Lucy's nice girl act anymore. She tries to present herself as this sweet little girl when she obviously isn't. I'm pretty sure she's one of the most dangerous people in the game._

_Lucy: I've come to realize that Toki is a lost cause for me. She's attached herself to Lois and Gene and I really don't think that she's going to let go but at the end of the day I'm still here and that's all that matters._

Athens Tribe Day 10:

It was early morning and Charlie Brown was the only person up on his tribe.

_Charlie Brown: With everything that happened while I was with the Sparta Tribe I never really got a chance to look at the next clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol until now. The next clue talked about rain, sleet, and snow…and since the first clue talked about a tree I'm pretty sure the Idol is by tree mail._

Charlie Brown tried to walk out of the cave as quietly as possible only to accidentally hit Kuki with his foot.

"What ya doing Charlie Brown?" asked Kuki half asleep.

"I'm on an Idol hunt," replied Charlie Brown innocently "Why?"

"Oh," said Kuki still sleepy "Have fun."

Kuki laid her head back down onto the pile of leaves and returned to sleep. Charlie Brown let out a relaxed sigh and made his way out of the cave. A little bit later the rest of the tribe slowly began to wake up.

"Where's Charlie Brown?" asked Edward.

"He said something about an Idol," said Kuki sleepily.

"Like he could find the idol," snorted Bart.

_Kuki: Bart really is a meanie for saying all those bad things about Charlie Brown. Charlie Brown does his best and always gives me good advice and is like the most nicest person ever! So I really don't know why Bart doesn't like him._

"We have tree mail," said Charlie Brown as he walked back into camp "It's a Reward!"

"This early?" asked Tucker.

"Oh well," said Edward "Let's go get 'em guys!"

_Edward: Right now the Sparta Tribe has more wins than us but today we can tie it all up. I really want to win a Reward Challenge for once not just because I'm a competitive person but I think it will really boost our morale._

Reward Challenge Day 10:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the two tribes walked onto the beach they were on for the first day. In front of Tracey were two lines of wooden disks. Behind Tracey were two outriggers and out at sea were two rows of three tribe colored platforms.

"Athens Tribe getting your first look at the new Sparta Tribe," said Tracey "Usopp voted out at the last Tribal Council. First things first, everyone drop you buff. We're having a Tribal Shuffle."

Everyone looked shocked by this.

"Men stand on a disk in the back row," said Tracey "Women please stand on a disk in the front row. Now six of these disks will be green and another six will be blue underneath. One of them will be black, I will explain what that means latter."

The Survivors took of their buffs and chose a disk to stand on. The new Sparta Tribe consisted of Bart, Charlie Brown, Edward, Lois, Lucy, and Mutsumi and the new Athens Tribe consisted of Gene, Heather, Kuki, Naruto, Toki, and Tucker.

"Here are your new buffs," said Tracey throwing a bag of green buffs to Edward and a bag of blue buffs to Toki.

"Tea please come over her," said Tracey. Tea, who had the black disk walked over to him.

"Now Tea you will be joining a new tribe today," explained Tracey "But to decide which tribe you'll be joining we will have our Reward Challenge. That's right today's Reward will be a numbers advantage for your new tribe in the form of Tea. Today's Reward Challenge is based around the nine Muses, Calliope the muse of Epic Poetry, Clio the muse of History, Erato muse of Love Poetry, Euterpe muse of Lyric Poetry, Melpomene muse of Tragedy, Polyhymnia muse of Sacred Poetry, Terpsichore muse of Dance and Choral Song, Thalia muse of Comedy, and Urania muse of Astronomy. For this Reward Challenge each tribe will get in their outrigger and row out to three platforms. On the first platform is a puzzle bag with the symbols of each Muse, the next platform has a puzzle bag with the names of the Muses, and on the last platform is the puzzle board. When you have gathered all three of these you will return them to the beach where you will use the puzzle board to match the name of each Muse to their symbol. The first tribe to correctly match each Muse with their symbol will win Reward. Let's get started."

A few minutes later the tribes were in their outriggers.

"For Tea Survivors ready go!" said Tracey and the two tribes began paddling. The Athens Tribe was able to take an early lead thanks to Gene and Toki's strength.

"The Athens Tribe first to the first platform," narrated Tracey as Kuki grabbed the first bag "And the Sparta Tribe is right behind them."

Bart jumped onto the platform and grabbed the first bag. Up ahead Gene and Toki continued to get further ahead already reaching the next platform.

"The Athens Tribe now with two puzzle bags," narrated Tracey "Now all they need is the puzzle board and they can start making their way back."

"Come on guys," said Mutsumi "We can still catch up."

The Sparta Tribe had reached their next platform just as the Athens Tribe had reached their last.

"Athens can now start making their way back to the beach," narrated Tracey "Sparta Tribe you guys are still in this!"

"We're almost there," said Edward "Come on guys."

"We're going as fast as we can," said Lucy. The Athens Tribe was halfway back to the beach when the Sparta Tribe had gotten to their last platform.

"Sparta Tribe start making your way back," said Tracey.

"Come on guys," said Gene "We're so close."

"We're trying," said Heather struggling to row.

"The Sparta Tribe is catching up quickly," narrated Tracey "Athens Tribe you guys have to pick up the pace."

Even though the Sparta Tribe was catching up the Athens Tribe made it back to the beach first.

"Athens Tribe start solving the puzzle," said Tracey as the Athens tribe ran onto shore.

"Keep an eye on Heather and Tucker," whispered Gene to Naruto. Naruto nodded before opening one of the puzzle bags.

"Toki taking control of the puzzle," narrated Tracey "Heather and Tucker looked absolutely winded not helping their tribe at all."

Heather and Tucker were panting hard still inside of the outrigger.

"Why the hell are there two harps?" asked Toki angrily as she looked at the symbols of the Muses.

"Just put them in," said an annoyed Naruto "The other Tribe is here."

"Sparta Tribe start working on the puzzle," said Tracey as the Sparta Tribe ran up the beach.

"Okay," said Toki to herself "The tablet for Calliope, the scroll for Clio, the little harp for Erato, the weird flute thing for Euterpe, the sad face for Melpomene, the veil for Polyhymnia, the big harp for Terpsichore, the happy face for Thalia, and the globe and compass for Urania."

"Try it," said Gene.

"Check," said Toki. Tracey walked over to take a look.

"No," said Tracey "Sparta you guys are still in this."

"Do you guys think this is right?" asked Lucy to Mutsumi.

"Urania has the scroll," said Mutsumi matter-of-factly "And Clio has the glob and compass."

"Are you sure?" asked Lois suspiciously.

"Flip the harps!" yelled Naruto. Toki did and called Tracey back over.

"Athens wins Reward!" said Tracey as Toki, Gene, and Naruto cheered happily. A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their respective mats.

"Tea," said Tracey "Go join your new tribe."

Tea happily ran over to Toki, Gene, and Naruto and hugged them tightly.

"Athens Tribe for winning a Reward Challenge you also get to take someone from the Sparta Tribe as a Prisoner of War."

"Bart," said Heather and Tucker intensely.

"Alright then Bart, go over to the Athens Tribe," said Tracey. Bart nodded and walked over to the blue mat.

"Sparta Tribe I have nothing for you," said Tracey "You guys can go back to your new camps and I'll see you all at the Immunity Challenge."

The two tribes nodded and made their way to their new camps.

Athens Tribe Day 10:

The new Athens Tribe, and Bart, walked into camp quietly no one really talking to each other.

_Heather: This sucks so much! I had my plan all laid out and now we have a swap!? I'm just going to have to work twice as hard and try and make sure we keep Bart on the tribe so I can at least have a tie not to mention he would flip on Charlie Brown so fast it's not even funny. I've worked too damn hard for the past nine days to be taken out because of some stupid twist._

"So this is our camp," said Kuki leading the group to the cave.

"You guys have a cave?" asked an impressed Tea "All we have is a lean-to."

Gene coughed loudly.

"Not that there was anything wrong with the lean-to," said Tea quickly causing Gene and Kuki to laugh.

_Tucker: I'm going to be honest I'm not really paying much attention to our new tribe dynamics because there are four old Sparta and only three old Athens…and then we have Bart as a Prisoner of War but unless he joins our tribe we are screwed._

_Kuki: I like out new tribe members but I'm really sad that Charlie Brown isn't on my tribe anymore. And I miss Ed and Mutsumi too. I may wear green but I bleed Athens blue…I don't really know what that meant but that's what Ed says about me all the time._

Sparta Tribe Day 10:

The new Sparta Tribe had already arrived at camp and were sitting around the fire.

"Well," said Mutsumi finally "This is an interesting twist."

"Yes," agreed Lois "It was."

"Yep," said Charlie Brown nodding in agreement "Right Lucy?"

Lucy grumbled to herself quietly but said nothing.

_Lois: We had a Tribe swap and me and Lucy are the only ones from the original Sparta Tribe on the new Sparta Tribe…this…really isn't good for me at all. Lucy and I don't get along at all but we have to work together otherwise we're both goners._

A little bit later Edward and Mutsumi were walking along the beach.

"I think we should give up Bart," said Edward quietly.

"Why?" asked Mutsumi.

"Because he hates Charlie Brown's guts and would join Lois and Lucy to force a tie," said Edward "I know I don't want to go home because of a rock."

"But if Bart joins the new Athens Tribe couldn't there also be a tie?' asked Mutsumi.

"Yes," said Edward "But Heather's on that tribe."

Mutsumi paused for a moment then nodded in agreement.

_Edward: This swap was well kind of a shock but the way the tribes were divided we had a numbers advantage while Heather, Tucker, and Kuki were down by one. That's why I want to let Bart join them and make the numbers even. And if I know Heather she can easily flip someone over and avoid a tie altogether._

Athens Tribe Night 10:

_Gene: So the tribal swap actually worked really well for us although I'm pretty sure Heather and Tucker tried to throw the challenge to get Tea but who can blame them? Me, Toki, Naruto, and Tea have the majority now and we can easily pick off the old Athens Tribe and go into the merge with six original Spartans. I just have to make sure we're all on the same page._

Gene, Toki, Tea, and Naruto were all sitting in the cave by themselves talking about what to do.

"We need to stick together guys," said Gene "I know we all weren't on the same alliance back at the old Sparta Tribe but in the end I want someone from our original tribe to win."

"I agree," said Tea "But who should we vote out first?"

"Heather," stated Toki quickly "She's obviously the biggest threat."

"Alright then," said Gene "Heather is the first to go if when we lose the Immunity Challenge."

"Lose?" asked a shocked Naruto.

"We need to throw the challenge," said Toki simply "Otherwise Lois or Lucy will be voted out."

_Naruto: I really don't understand this whole strategy thing especially if we have to purposely not win a challenge. Challenges are everything! I came here to win challenges not to play some stupid game._

Down on the beach Heather was relaxing all by herself.

"Hi Heather," said Kuki walking up to her. Heather looked over at the girl annoyed.

"What do you want Kuki?" asked Heather.

"I just want to talk," said Kuki simply.

_Kuki: I know that Heather did something very mean and even though she's a teenager I really do want to connect with her because I think deep down everyone has some good in them…even Heather._

"How was your day?' asked Kuki simply.

"Well it sucked," said Heather quickly "I had a very solid spot in our original tribe and now I have no idea where I stand."

"I understand," said Kuki "I feel a little lost now that we've all been separated."

Heather nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I kind of miss Ed keeping us on track," said Heather "And Mutsumi being slightly insane and hell I even miss Charlie Brown's worrying."

Kuki nodded in agreement and the two laughed until Heather suddenly sat up with a look of pure panic on her face.

_Heather: Did I just say I miss people? What the hell is wrong with me!? I'm a cutthroat backstabbing, conniving bitch I'm not supposed to say things like that. I really wish I could say that I talked to Kuki like that for some strategic reason but she just brings out something, dare I say it, good in me and it makes me feel…dirty._

Day 11:

The next day, Bart and Tucker were sitting next to the fire waiting for Kuki and Tea to come from checking tree mail.

"I can't believe I'm going to be stuck on a tribe with Charlie Brown," said an annoyed Bart "Again!"

"I know what you mean," agreed Tucker "I'm glad I'm here and not with him."

"I would love to stay here with you guys," said Bart "Anything to stay away from that moron."

_Tucker: I really have no idea why Bart hates Charlie Brown so much but to be honest I don't really care. I talk bad about Charlie Brown a lot with Bart but I do it because I get Bart's trust and if I get his trust I get his vote and now that he has a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol, I get that too._

_Bart: Tucker I'm not that stupid, I know you're playing the game but hey, I trust you anyway so stop trying too hard with all the Charlie Brown bashing. Not that I don't like it. I want to stay here and as far away from Charlie Brown as possible because I know that I'll vote for him every time and Edward and Mutsumi don't deserve to be voted out by a rock._

Sparta Tribe Day 11:

Lois and Lucy were sitting together inside of the shelter talking about the upcoming Immunity Challenge.

"We have to win it," said Lucy simply "There really is no other option."

Lois nodded in agreement.

"I mean I wouldn't be shocked if they throw the challenge so they would vote one of out," continued Lucy "But if they did that I'm pretty sure I could talk Charlie Brown into joining us."

"Why would he do that?" asked Lois.

"He's a stickler for things being fair," explained Lucy simply "He always has been and always will be."

_Lucy: I've actually come to appreciate Lois a lot more now that we've been forced to work together but I still want to stay over her if we do lose so I knew I had to talk to Edward before the challenge._

A few minutes later Lucy found Edward and Mutsumi down on the beach.

"Hi guys," said Lucy "I really wanted to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Edward.

"If we lose the challenge who are you guys going to vote out?" asked Lucy point blank.

_Edward: I was kind of shocked that Lucy just got to the point so quickly like that but I like people who get to the point quickly. To be honest I know I want to vote out Lois first just because she's physically stronger then Lucy but I didn't want to tell her our plans._

"We don't really know yet," said Edward "Besides we still have to get to the challenge."

"That's why I asked if we lose," said Lucy simply.

"I just don't know," said Edward simply. Lucy gave out an exasperated sigh and walked back to camp.

"You think she bought it?" asked Edward.

"Oh goodness no," said Mutsumi.

"Thank you for your honesty," said Edward sarcastically.

"I do my best," said Mutsumi not noticing Edward's sarcasm.

Immunity Challenge Day 11:

"Come on in guys," said Tracey as the two tribes walked onto the beach again and stood on their mats. In front of Tracey were two tribe colored tables. Each table had six buzzers on them.

"Immunity is back up for grabs," said Tracey taking the Immunity Idol from the Athens Tribe "First Sparta Tribe I have to know if you want to give up something valuable from camp or take a disadvantage in the challenge to get back Bart or if you want to give up Bart."

"We are going to give up Bart," said Edward. Gene, Toki, and Bart looked over at him in surprise.

"Alright then," said Tracey taking out a blue buff from his pocket and throwing it to Bart "Bart you are now a member of the Athens Tribe."

"Sweet," said Bart happily putting on the blue buff.

"Today's Immunity Challenge is inspired from the Titan Mnemosyne," said Tracey "The personification of memory as well as the mother of the Muses. And you will be using your memory of the first three Survivors voted off the island. I will give you an excerpt from a confessional from either Eric, Sakura, or Usopp and you will buzz in. If you answer correctly you will be able to eliminate one person from the opposing tribe from the challenge. If you are wrong you will be eliminated from the challenge. The first tribe with all of their members eliminated will lose Immunity. Athens Tribe you have three extra members so you will have to sit out three people for this challenge. I'll give you all a moment."

A few moments later the two tribes were at their buzzers.

"Bart, Heather, and Tucker sitting out for the Athens Tribe," said Tracey "Let's get started. The first quote is 'I don't care about the game. I really don't.'"

Lucy buzzed in quickly.

"Usopp," said Lucy.

"Correct," said Tracey "Please eliminate someone from the Athens Tribe."

"Toki," said Lucy. Toki frowned but walked away from the table.

"Next quote," said Tracey "'She doesn't look like the type of person who knows what their doing.'"

Tea buzzed in first this time.

"Eric?" asked Tea.

"No," said Tracey "The correct answer was Sakura. I'm sorry Tea but you are out."

Tea nodded sadly and walked over to Toki.

"Next quote," said Tracey "'So I appointed myself leader so the tribe will going to do so much better.'"

Gene buzzed in.

"Eric," said Gene confidently.

"Correct," said Tracey.

"I'm going to eliminate Mutsumi," said Gene. Mutsumi nodded and went to go sit down.

"The next quote is 'I like _ but he needs to step up and do some stuff around camp if he wants to stay much longer,'" said Tracey. Edward buzzed in first this time.

"Sakura," said Edward.

"Correct," said Tracey.

"I'm taking out Gene," said Edward. Gene feigned shock but laughed it off and went to join the rest of his tribe on the sidelines.

"Next quote," said Tracey "'Thankfully for my tribe and for me I know how to read a map'"

Naruto buzzed in.

"Sakura," said Naruto.

"No," said Tracey "Usopp said that."

"Really?" asked Naruto.

"Really," said Tracey before Naruto walked over to join the rest of his tribe "Here is where we stand Charlie Brown, Edward, Lois, and Lucy are all still in the challenge for Sparta while Athens only has Kuki. Next quote '_'s a bitch.'"

Charlie Brown buzzed in first.

"Eric," said Charlie Brown tentatively.

"Charlie Brown is right Sparta Tribe wins Immunity," said Tracey. Lois and Lucy cheered excitedly. A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their mats.

"Here you are guys," said Tracey handing the statue of Atlas to Charlie Brown "Athens Tribe I have nothing for you but a date with me at Tribal Council tomorrow night. I'll see you then."

The Athens Tribe nodded sadly and made their way back to camp as the Sparta Tribe celebrated their win.

Athens Tribe Day 11:

"Well this sucks," said Naruto as he walked into camp.

_Gene: We lost the Immunity Challenge today which sucks but even worse than that is now we have even numbers on both sides. Now we have to worry about drawing rocks so I think our best bet is to try and flip one of the old Athens Tribe members to our side._

"We need to come up with a plan," said Gene quietly to Toki. She nodded in agreement and took Gene down to the beach.

"What do you think we should do?" asked Toki once they were out of earshot.

"I think we should try and get Kuki to vote with us," said Gene "I'm pretty sure she's on the bottom of the totem pole here and if we can convince her to vote for Heather I think we'll be golden."

"What if we have a tie?" asked Toki "I don't want Heather to get Immunity from a tie and be safe from the rock. I think we should tell Kuki we're voting for Heather but vote for Bart instead."

"Why Bart?" asked Gene.

"He's the weakest on their side," said Toki simply "And if there is a tie I'd rather have him have Immunity and take out one of their stronger players with the rock."

"That's a really good plan," said Gene impressed "We should go tell Tea and Naruto."

Toki nodded in agreement and followed Gene back to camp.

_Toki: I do not want to go home because of a rock, I know that no one does but I'd rather be safe then sorry. I'm going to be working Kuki as hard as I can so I can avoid that damn rock and if I can split their vote and take out a weaker member I'm fine with that. As long as I don't have to pull for rocks I'll be happy._

_Tucker: Okay Gene, Toki, we'd have to be pretty dumb not to notice you two walking down to the beach to talk. It's obvious that you two are talking about the vote but why would you leave Naruto all by himself when we can easily talk him into voting with us?_

Sparta Tribe Day 11:

"We did such a great job guys," cheered Mutsumi as she walked into camp.

"We know Mutsumi," said Lucy "You've been saying that ever since we won the challenge."

"She always does that," said Charlie Brown simply "I actually think it's really nice."

"Of course you do Charlie Brown," said Lucy.

_Lucy: We won Immunity which is great for me because I'm safe for another three days and right now that's all I care about. I'm in the minority, again, and as long as __I'm safe I'm perfectly fine with it._

A little bit later Edward, Mutsumi, and Charlie Brown were sitting around the fire.

"So what do you guys think will happen tomorrow night?" asked Edward.

"I'm not sure," said Mutsumi "I hope everyone sticks together and is able to win a tiebreaker."

"I think that Heather is going to do everything she can to get someone to flip," said Charlie Brown "And I hope she succeeds."

"I agree with you Charlie Brown," said Edward "She may be a total witch but she knows how to play the game and I respect her for that."

Charlie Brown and Mutsumi nodded in agreement.

_Charlie Brown: It's really nice to win Immunity and know that you don't have to worry about being voted out but I'm still worried about Kuki, Heather, Tucker, and Bart especially Kuki. They're my original tribe mates and even if I wasn't the closest to some of them I still don't want them to leave._

Athens Tribe Day 12:

Heather and Tucker were walking along the beach talking about their game plan for the upcoming vote.

"Did you talk to Naruto?' asked Heather.

"Yep," said Tucker "But he's not budging."

"So we'll need to put the fear of the purple rock into them," said Heather "We're going to vote for Tea because she's the weakest and we need to let Toki know about it."

"Toki?' asked Tucker in surprise.

"Yep," said Heather "She's worried about the rock I can tell."

_Heather: I'm not normally a 'team player' but with the hand I was dealt I have to be. I have to protect my tribe because let's face it, who else would be able to? Bart? Tucker?_

Back at camp Gene was talking to Kuki.

"I just wanted to let you know that we're voting for Heather tonight," said Gene "And I was wondering if you wanted to join us in voting her out."

"Why would I want to vote out Heather?" asked Kuki.

"So we all avoid drawing for rocks," said Gene simply.

_Kuki: I don't want to vote for Heather, I don't want to vote for anyone from my tribe but I have to vote for someone tonight. I don't want to vote for Heather, Bart, or Tucker and I'm not going to._

Night 12:

That night Tucker had tracked down Toki and was talking to her about the vote.

"So are you ready to draw for rocks?" asked Tucker.

"We're not going to draw for rocks," said Toki simply.

"I wouldn't be so sure," said Tucker "You never know what could happen. Are you sure you want to take that risk?"

Toki rolled her eyes and walked away.

_Toki: I know exactly what Tucker is trying to do and I'm not going to fall for it. They want me to vote out Tea and I'm not going to do it. Besides, Kuki would have to be a complete moron not to vote with us so I am not worried at all about the rock._

_Heather: Tonight's Tribal is going to be one big game of chicken. We're going to have a tie and then someone will change their vote to avoid the purple rock and the first person to blink is going to switch their vote and that person is going to be Toki._

Tribal Council Night 12:

The Athens Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Gene, Toki, Naruto, and Tea in the front row and Heather, Tucker, Kuki, and Bart in the back row.

"Welcome Athens Tribe to your first Tribal Council as a swapped tribe," said Tracey sitting down "Gene what did you think of the swap?"

"Well it was unexpected," said Gene honestly "But that's the way the game goes."

"Toki," said Tracey "I notice that all of you are seated with your original tribes. So I have to ask are you guys one tribe or are you two tribes forced to live together?"

"We're still two tribes," said Toki "Just because we've been switched to a new camp doesn't mean we're all going to backstab each other instantly."

"Kuki," said Tracey "Do you agree with that statement?"

"Yes," said Kuki smiling brightly "I mean me, Heather, Bart, and Tucker, have lived together since day and are like members of my family, a very weird crazy family but still family."

"Heather," said "With all of this talk about Tribal unity are you worried about a tie?"

"Oh there'll be a tie," said Heather bluntly "But no one's going to force it to drawing rocks."

"Why?' asked Tracey.

"Who wants to go home because of a rock?" asked Heather.

"On that note I think it's time to vote," said Tracey "Gene you're up."

Gene nodded and got up to vote. Next was Tucker followed by Heather who voted for Tea.

"You are actually a nice girl but I have to do what I have to do."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Naruto followed by Kuki then Toki who voted for Bart.

"I really don't have a lot to say I didn't even really know you were going to part of our tribe."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Bart was next followed by Tea.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey once Tea sat back down.

"Once the votes are read the decision if final," said Tracey once he returned "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council area immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to play it."

No one moved.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "Fist vote, Tea. Next vote, Bart."

All of the original Athens Tribe members looked surprised by this.

"Third vote, Bart," said Tracey "Next vote is for Tea. We're tied with two votes each. Next vote, Bart. The next vote is for Tea and we're tied again. Next vote, Tea. Here's where we stand, Tea has four votes and Bart has three votes. If this next vote is for Bart we will have a tie. Last vote, Bart. We have a tie."

No one looked shocked by this at all.

"Here is what we're going to do," said Tracey "Bart and Tea I'm going to give each of you a chance to explain why the tribe should keep you. Tea you're first. Why should the tribe keep you?"

"Well," said Tea timidly "It's really wired to see my name on those votes. Um…I think you guys should keep me because I'm stronger then Bart and so we avoid a tiebreaker."

"Bart," said Tracey "What about you?"

"Okay um I'm shocked to have gotten any votes," said Bart "But hey if you want to force a tie I'm fine with it because I'm going to be immune. But seriously how am I a threat to any of you?"

"With that it's time to vote again," said Tracey "Bart and Tea cannot vote this time. Gene you're first."

Gene nodded and got up to vote again. Tucker was next followed by Heather. We do not see her vote.

"Someone is going to blink."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Naruto who voted for Bart.

"I'm loyal, what can I say?"

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Next to vote was Kuki who voted for Tea.

"I'm sorry Tea I really like you but I want to be loyal to my tribe."

She put her vote into the urn and sat back down. Toki was the last to vote, we don't see her vote.

"Sorry about this but I have to do what I think is best."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey before walking over to get the urn.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," repeated Tracey "The person with the most votes will be asked to leave the Tribal Council are immediately. Once again I'll read the votes. First vote, Tea. Next vote, Bart, we're tied."

Tea gulped nervously while Bart shifted nervously in his seat.

"Third vote, Bart," said Tracey holding up the vote "Next vote, Tea we're tied again. Two votes each for Bart and Tea. Next vote, Tea."

Tea's eyes widened in surprise not expecting a third vote.

"That's three votes Tea, two votes Bart, once vote left," said Tracey reaching into the urn for the final vote "Last vote, Bart. We're tied again."

Everyone looked shocked to see the vote for Bart.

"She didn't change her vote," said Heather under her breath.

"Here is how this tiebreaker will work," said Tracey "Tea and Bart are now immune but the rest of you will reach into a bag full of rocks. Five of them are grey and one of them is purple, the person to choose the purple rock will be eliminated immediately. Let's get started."

A few moments later Gene, Toki, Naruto, Heather, Tucker, and Kuki were all standing in a row facing Tracey who was holding a bag as Bart and Tea watched on from their seats.

"Reach in a take a rock," said Tracey going down the line "But don't look."

"Oh this one feels purple Tracey," said Toki taking her rock. Soon everyone had a rock and were waiting for Tracey to give them the signal.

"Reveal," said Tracey and the Survivors opened their palms. The camera zoomed in on the purple rock inside a female hand before zooming out showing Kuki blankly looking at the purple rock in her hand. Heather gave out a gasp of surprise as did Tea.

"Kuki you'll need to bring me your torch," said Tracey. Kuki nodded still in shock. She hugged everyone then brought her torch to Tracey.

"Kuki tonight the tribe did not speak but you are still eliminated from the game," said Tracey snuffing her torch. Kuki nodded sadly, looked over her shoulder to see Heather, Bart, and Tucker looking at her sadly, and then walked out of Tribal Council.

"Well," said Tracey "That was certainly a very shocking Tribal Council. I'll see you all later."

The Athens Tribe nodded and got up quietly still in shock of Kuki being eliminated. The group walked out of Tribal Council solemnly.

Last words:

_Kuki: Wow…I'm really shocked to be sitting here. I never got a single vote cast against me and I'm proud of that fact. I have no regrets not voting for Heather or changing my vote because I'm just a loyal person. Charlie Brown…I'll miss you and I hope you win._

Next time on Survivor,

The others are shocked to hear of Kuki's elimination.

One Survivor scrambles to save themselves.

And One Survivor tries to make a power play.


	6. I'm on a tribe of morons!

"I'm on a tribe of morons!"

Previously on Survivor, after Tribal Council Lucy still found herself on the outs of her Tribe. On the Athens Tribe Charlie Brown searched for the Hidden Immunity Idol while the rest of his tribe was asleep. At the Reward Challenge the tribes were swapped and the two new tribes competed against each other to decide which tribe Tea would join. At the new Athens Tribe Heather, Tucker, and Kuki found themselves in the minority and Heather and Tucker were hoping they would be able to keep Bart after he was brought back to their camp due to being a Prisoner of War. At the New Sparta Tribe Edward and Mutsumi decided that they should give up Bart so he could cause a tie on the Athens Tribe and at the Immunity Challenge that is exactly what they did. The Athens Tribe lost Immunity and with a possible tie in the near future Toki and Heather tried to get someone to change their vote. Both were confident that there would be no tie but at Tribal Council they were proven wrong and the group had to draw rocks. In the end Kuki was the unfortunate one to pick the purple rock and her torch was snuffed. Twelve are left who will be voted out tonight?

(Theme song)

We see a clip of Gene opening a puzzle bag during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Tea running up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. The words Sparta Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Lois rowing a in the large boat followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Eric sitting down on a beach. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. The words Thirty Nine Days flash by. We see a clip of Lucy carrying a bucket of water followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Usopp stoking a fire. This is followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of several islands in the Aegean Sea flash by. We see a clip of Naruto running through the water during a challenge followed by a colored picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Toki rubbing two sticks together to try a make a fire. This is followed by a black and white picture of her smiling. We see the words Sixteen People flash by. We see a clip of Sakura falling off a platform during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Edward rowing in an outrigger followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words Athens Tribe flash by. We see a clip of Heather emerging from the ocean during a challenge. This is followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of Kuki walking down a beach followed by a colored picture of her smiling. We see a clip of several imposing Greek statues flash by. We see a clip of Bart playing with a makeshift slingshot. This is followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Charlie Brown helping to push a large bolder up a hill during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. The words One Survivor flash by. We see a clip of Tucker on top of a column during a challenge followed by a black and white picture of him smiling. We see a clip of Mutsumi stirring a pot of rice followed by a colored picture of her smiling. The logo for Survivor Greece flashes by.

Athens Tribe Day 13:

The sun had still not come over the horizon but Tea was sitting next to the fire wide awake.

_Tea: Las night was…nerve-racking to say the least. I came pretty close to being voted out but Kuki leaving because of the purple rock was really sad. I really don't want to go to Tribal Council again anytime soon._

A little bit later when the sun was up Gene walked over to Tea with some sticks for the fire.

"Morning," said Gene pleasantly.

"Good morning," replied Tea calmly.

"Crazy night last night," said Gene conversationally. Tea nodded in agreement.

"You okay about what happened?" asked Gene.

"Yes and no," said Tea after a short pause "I mean I know its how the game is played but Kuki just didn't deserve to go last night."

_Gene: Survivor is not a nice game and I think Tea is having some trouble. I'm an outlaw, by definition I'm not a nice person…kinda. But Tea, she's still just a kid and isn't used to being this cut thought. Unfortunately this game isn't for nice people like Tea even if it should be._

Back in the cave Heather was watching Gene and Tea.

"What are they doing?' asked Heather to no one in particular.

"I really don't care," said a sleepy Bart "Go back to sleep."

Heather rolled her eyes but kept watching Gene and Tea.

_Bart: Heather I'm trying to sleep I don't want to listen to your yakking. Sometime she really rubs me the wrong way and I just want to vote her out because she's so annoying and bossy._

Sparta Tribe Day 13:

The Sparta Tribe was up with Lois, Lucy, Charlie Brown, and Edward sitting in the shelter while Mutsumi was busy making breakfast.

"Hope you guys like rice," said Mutsumi cheerfully.

"Of course," said Lucy sarcastically "It's not like it's the only thing I've had to eat the past thirteen days."

Lois shot her an angry look but Lucy simply rolled her eyes.

_Lucy: Lois wants me to play nice but it's really hard when I'm stuck on a tribe that I don't like. Mutsumi is just so nice it's annoying, Edward's too short, Lois and I never got along to begin with, Charlie Brown is…well Charlie Brown, and oh yeah, I'm on a tribe of morons!_

"Hope you like it," said Mutsumi handing a bowl to Lois.

"Where did we get these bowls?" asked Lois.

"That would be me," said Edward eating his rice in one gulp.

"He whittles," said Mutsumi simply.

_Lois: Right now my plan is simple, first win challenge so I don't go anywhere near Tribal Council, and second, find a weak link and out of Edward, Mutsumi, and Charlie Brown, Charlie Brown is my best bet because he knows Lucy outside of the game. I just have to make sure Lucy keeps the peace otherwise we're both screwed._

Several minutes later Edward and Mutsumi were on their way to check tree mail.

"What is our plan now?" asked Mutsumi.

"Well," said Edward "I've been talking to Charlie Brown and I got him to agree to a final four deal."

"Final four?" asked Mutsumi a little puzzled.

"You, me, him, and Kuki," said Edward simply.

"That'd be nice," said Mutsumi.

_Edward: When I first met Mutsumi I never thought she would be my final two partner but she's surprised me. As for teaming up with Charlie Brown and Kuki, I think it's a perfect duo to team up with because I actually like and trust them and it would be nice to play with people I can trust. Also it does help that I'd beat them in the final Immunity Challenges._

Reward Challenge Day 13:

"Come on in guys," called Tracey as the two tribes walked into the large field. Next to Tracey were two piles of lumber, two sets of tools, and a large covered basket.

"Sparta Tribe getting your first look at the new Athens Tribe Kuki voted out at the last Tribal Council," said Tracey as the Sparta looked over in shock.

"What?" asked Mutsumi vocalizing her tribe's shock.

"This Reward Challenge is inspired by the story of the Trojan Horse," said Tracey "Each tribe will be given precut wood, tools, and instructions so they can build their Trojan Horse. The first tribe to correctly build their Trojan Horse and get all of their Tribe members inside will win Reward. Do you want to know what you're playing for?"

"Yes," said Lucy. Tracey smiled and removed the cover from the basket.

"Three egg laying chickens and a rooster," said Tracey "Now then Athens Tribe you have two extra members so two people will have to sit out. I'll give you all a moment to strategize."

A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their mats waiting for Tracey to start the challenge.

"Tea and Bart sitting out for the Athens Tribe," said Tracey "For three egg laying chickens and a rooster Survivors ready go!"

The two tribes rushed forward towards the wood, tools, and instructions.

"Okay guys," said Tucker holding the instruction "Heather and Naruto start laying all the wood out so Gene and Toki can start putting it together while."

"Tucker taking control for the Athens Tribe," narrated Tracey.

"Just put that down," said Lucy angrily to Charlie Brown "Now then let me look at this."

"Lucy taking control for the Sparta Tribe," narrated Tracey.

"Okay," said Tucker looking at everything they had "Gene Toki start on this side and Heather and Naruto start on the other that way we'll meet in the middle."

"Lucy what are we doing?" asked a confused Mutsumi.

"Give me a minute," said Lucy looking at the instructions.

"Oh this is going to be a tight fit," said Tucker.

"Why?" asked Gene.

"Because this is more like a Trojan Shetland Pony then the Trojan Horse," said Tucker.

"That's actually a good analogy," laughed Tracey "The Athens Tribe making very good progress. Sparta Tribe, not so much."

"Give me the instructions," said Edward.

"Fine," said Lucy handing him the instructions.

"Edward now taking control," narrated Tracey "But the Athens Tribe is very close."

"Hold on a moment," said Tucker "Do we have any hinges?"

"Yea," said Heather running over to get them.

"Alright," said Tracey looking up at the wooden structure in front of him "We need to get this hinges on that piece so we attach it to the horse. Gene, Toki start screwing!"

"I'm a married woman Tucker," said Toki in fake outrage.

"Oh shut up," said Tucker as the others laughed.

"With Edward in charge the Sparta Tribe is finally making progress," narrated Tracey "But the Athens Tribe is practically done."

"Check!" yelled Tucker after Gene and Toki had finished.

"You're good," said Tracey "Now get in it."

The Athens Tribe scrambled to try and get inside the horse with Gene helping Tucker and Heather into the horse.

"Sparta Tribe don't give up," said Tracey "The Athens Tribe still has to squeeze inside there."

"Okay help me up there," said Gene to Toki and Naruto who were inside the horse. The two grabbed his arms and helped him inside.

"Get the latch," came the muffled voice of Heather. Gene reached out and pulled up the hatch closing the horse.

"Athens Tribe wins Reward!" said Tracey. A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their mats.

"Great challenge guys," said Tracey handing the basket to Gene "Now then Athens Tribe you get to pick someone from the Sparta Tribe to come over to your tribe as a Prisoner of War."

"Lois," said Toki.

"Alright then," said Tracey "Lois here is your clue."

He handed her a scroll before she walked over to the Athens Tribe.

"I'll see you all later," said Tracey as the two tribe went their separate ways.

Athens Tribe Day 13:

The Athens Tribe, plus Lois, walked into camp with Gene and Toki carrying the basket with the chickens and rooster.

"Great jobs guys," said Tea.

"Yeah," said a distracted Bart looking intently at the chickens.

_Bart: Okay so we get back to camp and Tea starts her whole 'great job guys' shtick but all I was focused on was those chickens. I haven't had anything good to eat in a long time and damn it I want one of those chickens like now._

"So can we have a chicken now?" asked Bart once the group had reached the cave.

"Now?" asked Toki a little surprised "No."

"Why the hell not?" asked an annoyed Bart.

"Because we need the chickens to be as comfortable as possible so they'll give us eggs," explained Gene.

"Then why don't we kill the rooster?" asked Bart. Tucker gave an exasperated sigh but said nothing.

_Tucker: Bart I know exactly where you're coming from, I'm a meat eater and I've never gone this long without meat but in Survivor you just need to suck it up. The tribe doesn't want to kill the chickens right now because we could possibly get eggs. If it were up to me I'd kill every single one of those stupid birds and eat like a king._

_Naruto: I kind of understand why Bart wants to eat one of the chickens. I mean we won the challenge so we should celebrate but Gene and Toki didn't want to do it so we didn't. Really I don't care all that much about the chickens I just wanted to win the challenge so the other tribe wouldn't get them. Winning is everything in this game._

Sparta Tribe Day 13:

The Sparta Tribe, minus Lois, had already arrived back at camp and Edward, Mutsumi, and Charlie Brown were all sitting around the fire.

_Mutsumi: So when we got to the Reward Challenge we found out that Kuki was voted out last night. We don't really know how but it just sucks that one of my friends and allies is gone from the game._

"So this stinks," said Edward bluntly.

"Yes it does," said Mutsumi.

"I just want to let you know Charlie Brown that this doesn't change anything," said Edward "You, me and Mutsumi are still solid for the final three."

Charlie Brown nodded looking sadly at the fire.

_Edward: This throws a big wrench into my plan. Now I don't have a fourth person to bring to the final four but that's long term. Kuki is gone and it really does suck, she wasn't just a number she was a friend and now I have to get someone to join us because we need a number. I don't just want a number because I don't think that's how you win Survivor but right now I have to think about numbers._

In the shelter Lucy was looking over at Edward, Mutsumi, and Charlie Brown with a scowl on her face.

_Lucy: So we get back to camp and Ed, Mutsumi, and Charlie Brown just start skulking because their precious little Kuki got voted out. Okay um we're on Survivor, people get voted out, get over it. Sometimes I just think I'm the only one playing the game on this tribe._

Night 13:

That night Charlie Brown was down on the beach looking at the sea quietly.

_Charlie Brown: I'm really sad that Kuki is gone. She was my best friend in the game but I need to be strong. Out of all the competitions I've been in I'm doing the best in Survivor and I know that Kuki wouldn't want me to give up. Well at least I have a reason to keep doing my best._

A little bit later Lucy walked over to Charlie Brown.

"You alright Blockhead?" asked Lucy.

"Not really," said Charlie Brown honestly as Lucy sat down next to him.

"I know it stinks that your friend got voted out but that's the way the game goes," said Lucy "You need to get over it."

Charlie Brown nodded in agreement.

"Thanks for the pep talk Lucy," said Charlie Brown after a brief pause.

_Lucy: I may whine and complain a lot but I'm still in this game to win and I don't want to get voted out so if I have to be nice to Charlie Brown to win favor with Edward and Mutsumi I'll do it. Those three aren't going to budge and better for Lois to get voted out over me._

Athens Tribe Day 14:

_Lois: So I got a clue to the Hidden Immunity Idol because I became a Prisoner of War and even though I'm pretty sure Bart or Charlie Brown have the idol I'm still going to look for it because I need it badly. So I grabbed Toki and Tea to help me look for it._

"So it should be here," said Lois looking up at a tree to the right of tree mail.

"Do you think it's in that hole?" asked Tea pointing at a small hole on the other side of the tree. Lois went over and peered in.

"Nothing," said Lois "Wait I see something."

"What is it?" asked Toki.

"A nail," said Lois disappointedly "So the idol was here but it's not now."

_Tea: It's kind of disappointing to find out that someone else has the idol but at least there are only two people who could possibly have it so at least we don't have to worry a whole lot about who has it._

Back at camp Naruto, Bart, and Heather were laying down in the cave.

"Deep fried chicken," said Bart dreamily.

"Chicken and ramen," said Naruto dreamily.

"Oh that sounds nice," said Bart "I want a chicken like now."

"You know we could just go over to the chickens and snap one of their necks right now," said Naruto excitedly "And no one would know."

Bart and Heather looked over at Naruto incredulously.

"Oh yeah," said Naruto slowly.

_Heather: I swear to God Naruto is just like a retarded puppy but not a cute puppy where feel sad for it. He's more like one of those ugly ones that you just want to put out of their misery. But I'm not telling anyone about that because I need to make sure my butt's safe. Normally I'd be venting to a lot of people but that'll but an even bigger target on my back so I'm going to sit here and be as quiet as possible._

Sparta Tribe Day 14:

Mutsumi and Edward were walking down the beach to the outrigger hoping to finally catch some fish.

"I can't believe we still haven't gotten any fish," said Edward. Mutsumi nodded in agreement.

"So are we throwing the challenge?" asked Mutsumi cheerfully. Edward did a quick double take.

_Edward: I'm not sure how Mutsumi can do that. She can just take very serious issues and sound like she's talk about how sunny it is. I still can't believe that this is my closest ally._

"I'm not sure yet," said Edward honestly "I mean I'm leaning to it especially now that Kuki is gone and Bart, Tucker, and Heather don't have a majority."

"That's true," said Mutsumi with the same cheerful tone "But if one of them were to go I don't think it would necessarily be a bad thing."

"What?' asked Edward getting into the outrigger.

"Well," said Mutsumi "Bart will always vote for Charlie Brown and Tucker and Heather will do anything to stay in the game including voting us out. Also I think Lucy will join us in the final four because she knows she's on the bottom of the totem pole in the original Sparta Tribe."

Edward looked at Mutsumi blankly as she began rowing.

"How do you do that?" asked Edward.

"Do what?" asked Mutsumi.

"Never mind," said Edward exasperatedly.

_Mutsumi: I like Ed a lot. He's such a nice person, well as long as you don't get him angry, and he has a good head on his shoulders. That's why I wanted to team up with him from day one and…oh wow look (Looks over to her right) Lucy is actually being nice to Charlie isn't that nice…where were we? Oh yes Ed…I'm very happy that we're going to the final two._

Athens Tribe Night 14:

Tea, Toki, and Lois were sitting next to the fire waiting for Gene and Naruto to come back from checking tree mail.

"I think we should throw the challenge," said Toki.

"I would love it if you do that," said Lois.

_Toki: Lois and Lucy are in a lot of trouble if they go to Tribal Council so yes we need to throw the challenge so when we get to the merge we'll have six people._

"We'll sit out Naruto," said Toki "Then Tea you, me, and Gene need to do everything we can to lose the challenge."

"I'm not really sure if I'm comfortable with throwing the challenge," said Tea nervously.

"Do you want me to get voted out?" asked Lois.

"No," said Tea quickly "Of course not."

_Lois: Tea is a sweet girl but she needs to know that sometimes you need to do things you don't like to do in Survivor if you want to get ahead._

"Listen," said Toki "If you are going to throw the challenge give me a thumbs up before the challenge starts."

Tea nodded in agreement. Back in the cave Tucker and Bart were talking about the upcoming Immunity Challenge.

"I think they're going to throw the challenge," said Tucker.

"Why?' asked Bart.

"Because they want to keep their numbers," explained Tucker bluntly.

_Tucker: Bart is really stupid but he's a vote for me so I need him on the jury. I don't think that throwing the challenge will turn out all that well for them though. Naruto won't be very happy about this and that's all I need._

Immunity Challenge Night 14:

The two tribes walked down Challenge Beach towards Tracey. Behind him was a large circle in the sand outlined by a rope. Around the circle were five columns each with fire atop it to shed light onto the challenge.

"Welcome everyone to your first Immunity Challenge at night," said Tracey "First off Sparta Tribe I need back Immunity."

Lucy handed over the Immunity Idol to Tracey.

"Second Sparta Tribe," started Tracey.

"We're going to give up something from camp," said Edward.

"Alright then," said Tracey "Lois, go on back to your tribe and Athens Tribe what do you want?"

"We'll take the fishing gear," said Gene.

"Okay then," said Tracey "When you guys get back to camp the fishing gear will be waiting. Now then Immunity is back for grabs so let me explain your challenge. One of the most lasting of all Ancient Greek traditions are the Olympics and one of the most common events that took place in them was wrestling. One person from each tribe will face off against each other in the ring. To earn a point you must pin your opponent for five seconds or throw them out of the ring. Also if you at any time step over the rope you will forfeit that match. First tribe to three wins will win Immunity and be safe from the vote. Losers have a date with me at Tribal Council. Athens Tribe you have two extra members and too make things fare the two people you have to sit out must be men."

"We're going to sit out Tucker and Naruto," said Toki. Naruto looked at her in shock.

"Alright," said Tracey "Let's draw for matches."

A few moments later the first two competitors were in the ring.

"First match Bart versus Charlie Brown," said Tracey "Two former tribe mates, this will be interesting."

"Yep," said Bart cracking his knuckles.

"For Immunity Survivors ready go!" said Tracey. Bart dashed right at Charlie Brown and easily toppled him over pining him face first into the sand.

"Come on Charlie," cheered Mutsumi.

"One, two, three, four, five," said Tracey "Charlie Brown is out! Athens gets the first point."

Bart got off of Charlie Brown and Charlie Brown got up coughing up sand.

"Next match Tea and Lucy," said Tracey. Toki glanced over at Tea who simply shook her head causing Toki to frown.

"This is really not fair at all," said Lucy looking up at Tea.

"Go," said Tracey. Tea dived for Lucy but with Lucy's small stature she was able to move out of the way easily. Lucy kept running around the ring hoping to tire out Tea but she was able to keep up easily. Tea once again dived at Lucy and Lucy jumped out of the way leading Tea to cross the rope.

"Tea you crossed the rope you are out," said Tracey "Lucy wins a point for the Sparta Tribe."

Naruto looked at Tea incredulously as she walked back to their mat.

"Next match Heather and Mutsumi," said Tracey. The two girls walked into the ring and faced each other.

"Go," said Tracey. The two were evenly matched eventually leading to a cycle of Mutsumi and Heather on top of the other neither truly getting an advantage.

"Okay that's it," said an annoyed Heather. She got up to her feet after getting out of Mutsumi's grip. Heather jump on top of Mutsumi forcing her face into the sand.

"One, two, three, four, five," said Tracey "Mutsumi is out. Edward, Gene you two are up!"

Heather got up and helped Mutsumi back up before Gene and Edward faced each other in the ring.

"Go," said Tracey. The two lunged at each other but Edward was able to pin Gene a little too easily.

"Why isn't he fighting back!?" yelled Naruto.

"One, two, three, four, five," said Tracey "Gene is out and we're all tied up with two points for each tribe. Toki and Lois you two decide who wins Immunity."

The two women got into the ring and faced each other.

"For the win go," said Tracey. Lois charged at Toki easily pinning her. Toki struggled weakly but Lois was able to keep her hold of her.

"One, two, three, four, five," said Tracey "Lois wins Immunity for the Sparta Tribe."

Lois cheered happily and rushed over to her tribe. A few moments later the two tribes were standing on their mats.

"Here you go guys," said Tracey handing the Immunity Idol to Lois "Athens Tribe I don't have anything for you. I'll see you all tomorrow where one of you will be voted out."

They nodded and headed back to camp silently while the Sparta Tribe walked out cheering happily.

Athens Tribe Night 14:

_Naruto: They purposely didn't win the challenge I know it and I'm pissed! There is no reason we should have lost that challenge!_

"What the hell was that!?" yelled and enraged Naruto as the group walked into camp "Why the hell was I the one to sit out here!?"

"Calm down," said Tea.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Naruto storming off.

"Well," said Gene after a long pause "At least we got fishing gear."

The others looked at him blankly and said nothing.

_Tea: Gene and Toki threw the challenge, I didn't but we still lost and now Naruto is really angry and I'm not sure what he's going to do._

_Tucker: Like I said an angry Naruto is all I needed. Now I have a very good chance of turning this around for me, Bart, and Heather._

Sparta Tribe Day 15:

Lois and Lucy were quietly sitting next to fire early in the morning waiting for the others to wake up.

"So," said Lucy "They threw the challenge."

"Yep," said Lois "Isn't that great?"

"For us," said Lucy "But Naruto is going to be very angry."

"No he isn't," said Lois. Lucy looked at Lois skeptically but didn't say anything.

_Lois: Sometimes Lucy can over analyze things. Toki and Gene can keep Naruto in check and I just don't see him voting out Tea, Toki, or Gene over people like Heather and Tucker._

Athens Tribe Day 15:

_Bart: We're going to Tribal Council tonight and everyone is just running around scrambling but I don't really care. I don't think I'm in trouble so I don't see any reason to do anything._

Down on the Beach Tea and Toki were talking about the upcoming vote.

"We need to talk about the vote," said Toki "Gene is smoothing things over with Naruto so we just need to decide who we're going to vote for."

"I think we should vote for Heather," said Tea.

"No," said Toki quickly "I'm pretty sure she'll have the idol."

_Toki: It's no secret that I don't like Heather but right now I don't think we can vote her out because of the Hidden Immunity Idol. My gut is telling me that she's the one who has it._

"Why would she be the one with the idol?" asked Tea.

"She's the obvious choice for us to vote for so they'll give the idol to her," explained Toki "So we should vote for Bart. Between him and Tucker he's the least likely to have the idol."

"Okay then," said Tea "We should tell Gene and Naruto."

A little bit later Tucker and cornered Naruto while Naruto was going to the bathroom.

"Have you thought about the vote tonight?" asked Tucker.

"Yes," said Naruto "They want me to vote for Bart."

"I think you should vote for Tea," said Tucker "She's the one who did the worst job at trying to cover up throwing the challenge. I mean how could she not win against Lucy?"

"I'll think about it," said Naruto. Tucker smiled slyly before turning around heading back to camp.

_Tucker: I've planted my seed into Naruto, which really isn't that hard because he's so stupid, but you never really know how his mind will work so we'll have to see what he does._

_Naruto: I'm still not sure what to do…I think it all depends on what happens at Tribal Council tonight._

Night 15:

That night the group was preparing for Tribal Council.

_Bart: So apparently I'm in trouble tonight…that sucks but I still don't think I'm going. Naruto can be very vindictive but I'm bringing my things just in case._

The group had gathered together at the fire.

"Are we ready?' asked Gene.

"Yes," said Tucker "Let's go."

Gene nodded and led the tribe out of camp and to Tribal Council.

_Tea: For some reason I think I'm on the chopping block tonight but I don't know why. I hope Naruto sticks with us but…I'm worried._

Tribal Council Night 15:

The Athens Tribe walked into Tribal Council and sat down with Gene, Toki, Tea, and Naruto sitting in the back row and Bart, Heather, and Tucker sitting in the front row.

"Welcome guys to your second Tribal Council in a row," said Tracey "First I have to ask what was up with the Immunity Challenge? Bart it looked like you and Heather were the only ones trying out there."

"We were," said Bart simply "They were throwing the challenge."

"Can I say something Tracey?" asked Tea looking a little annoyed.

"Go ahead," said Tracey.

"I didn't throw the challenge," said Tea "I really did try. I just choked."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Naruto," said Tracey "It looks like you don't believe Tea."

"I don't," said Naruto. Tea looked over at Naruto rather hurt.

"Why?" asked Tracey.

"Gene and Toki threw the challenge," said Naruto simply "So Tea had to throw the challenge too."

"Tea," said Tracey "Why do you have to say about this?"

"I never lied to Naruto," said Tea "Heck I haven't lied to anyone in the game."

"Naruto," said an exasperated Toki "Me and Gene did throw the challenge. If we didn't Lois or Lucy didn't get voted out."

Naruto looked over at Toki in surprise while Tucker shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"On that note I think it's time to vote," said Tracey "Gene you're up first."

Gene nodded got up and voted. Next was Toki who voted for Bart.

"Sorry kid but that's the way the game goes. Now I just have to hope Naruto sticks to the plan."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Next to vote was Heather followed by Bart who voted for Tea.

"It's you or me tonight so…yeah."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Tea was next and voted for Bart.

"I'm sorry Bart but if one of you guys has the idol we don't think that you will have it."

She put her vote into the urn and walked back to her seat. Tucker was next and he voted for Tea.

"Sucks to be you."

He put his vote into the urn and walked back to his seat. Naruto was the last person to vote. He quietly wrote a name down and walked back to his seat.

"I'll go tally the votes," said Tracey once Naruto came back.

"Once the votes are read the decision is final," said Tracey after getting the urn "The person voted out will be asked to leave the Tribal Council immediately. If anyone has a Hidden Immunity Idol now would be the time to do so."

Toki and Gene glanced over at Bart but he didn't move.

"I'll read the votes," said Tracey "First vote, Bart. Next vote Tea. The next vote is for Bart."

Bart was fidgeting in his seat nervously.

"Fourth vote, Tea," said Tracey holding up the vote "We're tied with two votes each for Bart and Tea. Next vote, Bart. The next vote id for Tea. We're tied again three votes Bart, three votes Tea, one vote left."

Tea looked nervously over at Naruto trying to read his blank face.

"Last vote and the fifth person voted out of the tribe Tea," said Tracey holding up the vote "Tea you'll need to bring me your torch."

Tea nodded sadly while Gene and Toki looked flabbergasted. Tea hugged everyone goodbye before bring Tracey her torch.

"Tea the tribe has spoken," said Tracey snuffing her torch.

"Play nice guys," said Tea waving goodbye before walking out of Tribal Council.

"Once again guys another interesting Tribal Council," said Tracey "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Toki glared angrily at Naruto before following Gene out of Tribal Council as Tucker smiled smugly as he walked behind Heather back to camp.

Final words:

Tea: (Trying not to cry) I still can't believe this happened…I don't know why Naruto did what he did. I never lied to him or anyone in this game…Toki, Gene, Lois, Lucy, I hope one of you guys win.

Next time on Survivor,

One Survivor finds themselves cut off from their original alliance.

One Survivor does everything they can to save themselves.

And a Hidden Immunity Idol scare runs through both tribes.


End file.
